Operation: Leggy Brunette
by Crazyinulover
Summary: Jacob wants whats best for Edward, and he wants whats best for Bella. So he and the boys make a plan to make sure that Edward and Bella will live happily ever after. No matter what happens along the way. AU AH previously "A good thing"
1. Leggy Brunettes and the Boys that

**Disclaimer: As much as I beg and ask the tooth fairy, I don't own twilight. –dies a lil inside-**

This class was probably the most painful class he had ever sat through.

It wasn't bad enough that he was forced to take this class for his requirement, that all the material was something he covered in 9th grade science with different words, it was incredibly dull, and the first thing in the morning on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, oh no. That wasn't enough.

_She_ was in this class.

He'd given her the name "leggy brunette" because of course he didn't know her real name. She was in two of his classes, the lecture parts of them, so he couldn't covertly find out her name in the discussion section. She always sat towards the front of the class, where he sat towards the back, and in each of these classes he damned himself for not sitting closer to her on the first day. Everyone knew that the seats you sat in for the first two weeks of lessons became as good as assigned seats, unless you arrived late and someone took your seat.

Edward Masen was never late.

The stadium seating of the class had swiveling chairs, and he watched as she gently moved side to side while she attempted to stay awake. Occasionally turning to the blonde who sat next to her and making a remark. He could have sworn he met that blonde before, but whenever he tried to think of her name and how they met, he came up with nothing.

The blonde said something funny, causing leggy brunette to giggle behind her hand, he was always thankful when he saw leggy brunette with the blonde, because she always made leggy brunette laugh. That was a good thing.

Edward forced himself to look away from the pair, focusing his attention on the woman in the front, telling the students the difference between sedimentary, ingenious and metamorphic rock. As if the differences weren't incredibly obvious. He couldn't believe that people actually struggled with geology 105. The teacher occasionally whipped out interesting stories about when she lived in Antarctica for a few months, and of course there were the occasionally good movies about volcanoes and the like. But for the most part, it was her trying to explain how rocks were made, to a bunch of dumb freshman too hung over to pay attention.

At least they were going on a hike this weekend, which should be interesting.

He'd been living on campus for a grand total of a month, and already he was bored out of his mind. Freshman weren't allowed to have cars, and his senior cousin often needed his car for work. Thus far he spent his weekends in his dorm with his roommate Jacob, or in his cousin's apartment, two blocks from campus. If you didn't like to party, then your weekends were forfeit.

_I guess I could always take the bus to the mall…_ Edward shrugged, beginning to take some notes, to take his mind off of leggy brunette, and the surprisingly dull life he led in college.

It wasn't like Edward didn't have friends; he had his cousin Carlisle, and his ever present girlfriend Esme. In a way they didn't really count, because Carlisle was family and Esme might as well be married to him. He got along with his roommate, now anyways. At first they clashed, but after a 4 am fire drill when they ended up talking rather then glaring at each other, they became decent friends. Of course there was Emmett and Jasper, the boys who lived across the hall from them. The pair of sophomores took it upon themselves to tutor all the young male freshman in their hall in the way of college life, which in the end meant hanging out with the only two freshmen on the floor and playing guitar hero until 3 in the morning.

"I shall end the lesson here, remember to bring your consent forms to the buses, if you don't then you won't get to go to the gorges! They're beautiful and they've been called the grand canyon of the northeast!" The teacher tried to shout over the sounds of a hundred students packing up their belongings. Edward tried to time his packing up so that he could conveniently meet leggy blond on the steps heading to the back of the class, but of course, Lauren and Jessica were in his way once again.

"Hi Eddie!" Lauren all but shouted at him. Edward grimaced at the nickname, he wasn't a grease covered mechanic who had a severe case of plumber's crack, so he wasn't 'Eddie.'

"Hi, I've got to go." He said as he brushed past the pair, only in time to see the long brown hair swish out of the classroom. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, of course, Jessica and Lauren were right behind him.

"How about we walk with you?" Jessica said, trying to bat her eyelashes, or maybe she was fighting back a seizure.

"Nah, I need to focus, I have a test and I don't want to forget what I studied, bye!" without another word, Edward slipped between the mob of people heading towards the entrance to the building. He stepped outside into the cool fall air, looking around the campus for the elusive girl. She always managed to disappear right after class, giving him no way to actually talk to her.

Edward hiked the backpack higher on his shoulder, wandering over to the café in the basement of the chapel, sitting on the steps to eat as he watched the people wander across the quad. The people in groups and the people running to class or leisurely walking with their headphones on, it took him to notice that the half of the sandwich on his lap suddenly disappeared. He glared at the giant sophomore who sat next to him.

"I was eating that."

"No you weren't it was on your lap. I'm giving it the attention it deserves; you should love your food more." Emmett said with a booming laugh, before decimating the sandwich.

Edward fought the urge to punch the older man, instead he ran his fingers through his bronze hair, clenching his teeth. "What are you doing? Don't you have class across campus or something?"

"It's canceled," Emmett said with a full mouth, smirking when Edward winced, "besides I was dying to find out if you talked to her today."

Edward shifted his gaze away from Emmett to look towards one of the "abstract" statues that was beside the chapel.

"Seriously dude, you have got to get on that, or you're gunna be lusting after the same girl for your entire freshman year."

"Like you lusted after Rosalie?" Edward had heard Jasper tease Emmett about it countless times, but he never met the elusive Rosalie.

Emmett frowned down at Edward, "Dude, Rosalie is a babe, even you'd want her if you saw her." He shrugged, allowing his usual smirk to return to his face. "Besides, at least I made the effort to talk to her and find out her name, we hung out sometimes too. Had a project together…" Emmett trailed off, lost in the memories.

Edward knew that continuing down this line of conversation would reveal how little he knew about Rosalie, so he just stood up, brushing the crumbs off his pants. "I've got to go, dinner at haven?"

"Dinner at haven." Emmett agreed, "I'll get Jasper and Jacob to go there too, oh and Ed?" Emmett called after Edward's retreating back, to humor him Edward turned around and gave Emmett his best disgruntled face.

"Next time get roast beef, I'm not a fan of ham." Emmett ran off before Edward could get to him. Chuckling, Edward walked towards his next class.

XXXXXXXX

Three classes and one more hour of mooning over leggy brunette later, Edward stepped into his dorm and all but flung his bag onto his chair across the room.

"I think I might have to go Bells, yeah. My roommate just walked in." Jacob said from where he sat at his desk, homework strewn everywhere, while he sat with his cellphone tucked between his ear and (massive) shoulder, and he meticulously played Tetris on his laptop. Edward had often overheard Jacob's side of the conversation with the mysterious "Bells." The childhood friend of Jacob's who also got a large grant to travel across the country to come to Syracuse University. Jacob was constantly on the phone with her, but she had yet to hang out with Jacob… at least with Edward around.

He booted up his laptop as he quickly organized his desk as he listened to Jacob saying goodbye to his friend. Edward was sure that Jacob had a massive crush on Bells before, but never really made the effort to date her. Then Jacob's ex appeared on the scene, some girl who really loved cars as much as Jacob did. Now Jacob seemed to only love Bells like a sister.

"Sure sure, if you didn't… oh please… maybe if you weren't so shy… well if you aren't gunna make the effort to come to my side of the campus why should I go to yours? … be like that…" He let out a loud laugh, "Okay this weekend then. Guitar hero, movie-athon whatever, we will toss a coin to see who goes where… buhbye…Tell Charlie I say hi." With that Jacob snapped his phone shut and pivoted to look at Edward. "Bells might be coming up to hang out with us this weekend."

Edward looked over to his obviously happy roommate "What does she live on the other side of the dome or something?"

"Worse, she lives on the mount." Edward winced, the mount was a hill that overlooked the large campus of Syracuse, it had two major dorms on it, and in order to get to those dorms, one had to walk up 135 steps. It was a pain to do, especially when someone got up there already. Their own dorm was across the campus from the mount, and had its own hill to climb up.

"It could be worse."

"How so?"

"We could live on the mount."

Jacob laughed in agreement. Nodding his head as Emmett poked his had through the doorway. "Whats so funny?" He asked as Jasper slipped into the room behind him.

"We're happy we don't live on the mount." Jacob responded as he slipped on his sneakers.

"Hey don't bash it til you've tried it, I lived up there last semester" Jasper said, his southern drawl slipped into his voice.

"We should go, before all the food is gone." Emmett chimed in, gesturing towards the door.

The four of them walked towards the Shaw dining hall, Jacob citing that he was tired of Haven. They avoided all the grandstanding frats as they walked along the main road and into the busiest dining hall. While none of the dining halls were on campus, Shaw was the closest, leading many students to eat there instead of elsewhere.

The four of them sat in a booth, eating and joking. Emmett and Jacob had returned from getting their third tray of food when the boys suddenly heard a horrible noise disturbing their meal.

"Hi guys!" They turned to see the source of the voice, Lauren and Jessica stood nearby with trays with small salads on it and cups of water, "fancy seeing you boys here!"

None of them could really respond before the pair stepped closer to the booth, trapping the boys in their seats. "We wanted to invite you all to the party at Kappa Kappa Gamma Friday night!" Jessica said in a chipper voice that made jasper wince.

"Oh they can't go," a melodic voice said behind Edward; he shifted in his chair to see leggy brunette and blonde behind him. Right behind him, within touching distance. Edward froze.

"Hey stranger!" Jacob half shouted at the same time that Emmett's face lit up.

"What do you mean they can't come?" Lauren put on her best bitch face as she too turned to gorgeous leggy brunette.

"They have better things to do. Now go along before you give them STDs too," the blonde said, as the brunette made 'scoot along' motions to the pair.

The girls stomped off as the brunette and blonde took their places.

"Hey Rosalie! What have you been up to?" Emmett said happily to the blonde. Suddenly Edward realized where he had seen her before, the plethora of pictures on facebook that Emmett would force him to look through when he was drunk.

"Not too much, we were just grabbing some food before going along to meet up with our professor. I'm going to try to get out of this hike on Saturday. Some freaks actually want to go," she said, casting a glare at her friend.

"What? It should be nice!" Leggy brunette said defiantly.

"You're going to fall off a cliff," Jacob stated as if it already happened.

"Yeah but your friend will go to take pictures of me making a fool of myself, wont you?" the gorgeous leggy brunette turned to Edward and smiled. Already in shock at the surprise meeting, Edward did his best to be coherent.

"Uh. Yes?" he offered.

"Good! Then I shall walk with you!" She smiled and turned to Jacob. "We got to go, bye Jake."

As soon as they appeared they were gone, with Rosalie throwing one last wave over her shoulder at Emmett.

Edward shifted to look at Jacob. "How do you know her?"

"Who?" Jacob said with a confused face.

"The brunette?" Edward offered.

"Is she leggy brunette?" Emmett practically shouted after he came out of his Rosalie induced stupor causing the small blush on Edward's face to grow.

Jasper had a confused look on his face when he turned to Emmett "Leggy brunette?"

"Yeah, you know the brunette that Edward is always going on about." Emmett returned, while Edward suddenly felt the strong urge to hurt his good friend.

"Dude, you've met Bella." Jacob said, "She's been in our dorm, at least three times... or maybe you weren't around..."

_Leggy brunette has been in my dorm?_ Edward was pretty sure he was going into shock.

"I've never talked to her before, trust me, I would have remembered." In response to Edward's claim, Jacob shrugged.

"Why is Bella hanging out with Rosalie? From what you've said to us about her, she isn't really the hang out with Rosalie type." Jasper offered.

Jacob shrugged "I think Rosalie is her RA or something, she mentions her sometimes." As if a sudden revelation crossed his mind, a smile lit up his face and he turned to Edward. "Dude, you're totally crushing on a girl I used to go skinny dipping with."

Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing at the look of shock on Edward's face.

Thursday passed in a haze for Edward. He went to his usual classes, ate his usual meals, and talked to the same people, all while fantazing ways to meet Bella now that he had a way to meet her face to face more often.

It wasn't until almost 1 in the morning that a thought occurred to him.

"Jacob?" The lights were off in the dorm, both of them had an 8 o'clock class, and for once they went to bed early.

"Yeah?" He could hear Jacob gruffly respond in the dark.

"If I started dating Bella, would you be pissed?" Jacob's laughter echoed through the room in response.

"Man, if you can date her, more power to ya. She has this way of second guessing herself until she convinces herself that no one would ever want to date her."

"Why would she do that? She's gorgeous and funny and smart…" All of this Edward learned from a distance in class, when she would respond to the teacher and joke with her friends.

"Yeah, but she used to go to a high school where everyone ignored her, then she moved in with her dad and practically every guy in Forks lusted after her, but she had no clue."

"I'm assuming you're included in this?"

"For awhile, then I realized that I was just crazy about her cus she was so awesome and that dating her would be like… dating my sister or something. After that I got over her pretty quick." Edward could hear Jacob shifting in the dark, and heavy steps, suddenly the end of his mattress dipped slightly. Edward quickly sat up and moved away slightly, looking at the part of Jacob that the streetlamp cast light on.

"But since she is my pseudo sister, I have to tell you. Break her heart and I'll break you. Okay?"

"Okay." Jacob smiled and nodded at Edward's response. He got up and returned to his own bed.

"Night, and if you dream of Bella, keep it to yourself."

"Night." Edward pulled the blanket around his shoulders, suddenly very thankful that he never slept talked.

The next morning bright and early, Edward slid into his seat and set his coffee down on the table, he pulled his bag into his lap so he could find his notebook for the class when the same melodious voice spoke from over his head.

"Rosalie is pretending to be sick, and since you appear to be a friend of Jacob's, do you mind if I sit with you?" Edward shifted his gaze up to the beautiful girl, blushing at him, with her books clutched to her chest and a shy smile on her face.

"Why not?" Edward said, surprised at how confident his own voice sounded.

_Get a grip on yourself Masen! It's just a girl! _

"So," Edward ventured as she put her bag on the chair next to her and took a sip from her iced coffee, "Jacob says that you guys go way back."

"Way way back, I'm guessing you're Edward, the roomie from Chicago right?" Edward's eyes widened _She knows my name!_

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"Well, no offense, but compared to the other guy at your table, you're obviously not a body builder, and you don't have a southern accent. Those things clued me in." A shy smile spread across her face, "Also Rosalie knows the other two guys."

"Ah, so she is that Rosalie?"

She nodded, opening her mouth to respond when the iced coffee she was trying to put on the desk fell in her lap instead. Edward stood up to help her at the same that she jumped up in shock, causing their heads to collide.

Clutching her head and blushing, Bella looked up at Edward and quickly said, "I gotta go change." With that she turned heel and ran, leaving her bag in the chair that was next to her.

Edward looked around at the mini war zone that was just created, the contents of his bag spilled out on the floor dangerously close to the puddle of coffee, still being dripped upon from her cup balancing on the edge of the desk. Edward stooped down and shoved all his stuff into his own bag before grabbing Bella's.

As he ran up the stairs, he pulled out his cell and hit one of the speed dials.

"Jacob? I swear I'm not creepy, but where does Bella live exactly?"

**A/N: -Leaps onto writing scene- What'd you guys think? I'm not 100 happy with the 3****rd**** POV. It will stay Edward's POV though, unless I decide to write from Emmett's, Jasper's or Jacob's POV. Many thanks to the several people who helped beta this for me (notably Derek, Britt and Laura) and if anyone is interested in co-writing with me, just send me an email.**

**In the books Edward says he got accepted into Syracuse university, which of course made me all gooey on the inside but not as gooey as the most beautiful person in the world supposedly being from my hometown. Granted it was also where she was raped and turned into a vampire but… yeah. Anyways, whenever I reread that I always think about what would happen if the twilight people came to my overly preppy school. **

**Constructive criticism welcomed, flames laughed at, reviews appreciate so on and so forth.**

**(The class they have together is in Heroy Geology Building, just in case anyone is wondering.)**


	2. Business as usual, possibly

**Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned twilight, I wouldn't have a midterm monday.**

Every single step he took on the rickety wooden steps up to the mount, he argued with himself.

_She needs her bag Edward;, bring her the freaking bag._

_She's gunna think you're a creeper Edward; take it back to class and leave it there. _

_This could be your only chance to talk to her. Take it!_

After 135 such thoughts, Edward had finally gotten to the top of the hill and seen two buildings. With a worried look on his face, Edward looked from building to building.

"Need some help?"

Edward turned to the source of the question, a small girl, or rather, a tiny woman easily mistaken as a girl, who stood there in Jimmy Choos at the top of the stairwell, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Um, yeah. A friend of a friend's left her bag in class. I'm trying to bring it back to her but I don't know which one is which." Edward said, before naming the building he had to find.

"Oh!" The small woman looked at the bag he held, and a look of recognition crossed her face that Edward didn't see as he looked from building to building.

"I'm going in that direction, follow me." Without another word she spun around, leading him to the far building. She greeted various people as they passed, leading him to the elevator. When they got out on the appropriate floor, she turned and winked at Edward before pointing to the door towards the end of the hall.

With a muttered thanks, Edward went to the door and stood in front of it, the names "Isabella Swan" and "Victoria Stevens" were on small signs on the door. He took in a deep breath forcing him to calm down as he raised his hand to knock.

The sound seemed to echo down the deserted hallway, it was still too early for people to mill as they tended to do in the afternoon. _Less people around, less embarrassed I can make myself._

He had one last fleeting idea to drop the bag and run, but that would be even creepier.

"Alice! You won't believe what just-" Edward was pretty sure that he had never blushed this hard before, in front of him was leggy brunette in a cami and boy-shorts.

"I brought you your bag." Edward held out the brown bag at arms length, "I thought getting it back to you before someone stole it would probably be more important then hearing how tectonic plates work again."

"Thanks," she said quietly, her blush probably rivaled his own as she reached out and took the bag. "If you want you can come in?"

Edward contemplated this, nodding and stepped past her. The room was a split double, one side had very small clothes strewn all over the place and a lump of breathing comforter on the bed, he assumed that the lump was the "Victoria" broadcasted on the door. The other side of the room had a homier feel to it, with warm tones. It wasn't exactly clean, but the mess seemed less chaotic (or slutty for that matter) then the mess on the other side of the divide. On the side that housed the closets Bella was reaching into, she pulled out a fluffy white robe that she pulled on as she gestured to the chair. He sat in the nondescript university provided chair as she sat on her own bed.

"Your roommate's here," Edward said quietly, pointing out the obvious.

"She sleeps heavier than Jacob, especially when she's hungover," Bella shrugged, "do you want something to eat?"

Edward shook his head, "I had something with my coffee."

The pair of them sat quietly for a moment. Edward looked at the shelf of cds over her desk, "Is that Debussy?"

"What?" Bella's eyes followed his to the shelf. "Yes, my mother used to play it around the house, Clair de lune is my favorite."

"You have very good taste then."

"You like it?"

"I had to play one of his pieces for a recital when I was younger, I've loved it since then."

"Are you a music major?"

"No," Edward let out a little sigh, "pre-law, following in my father's footsteps. You?"

"English and education, I'm going to teach and write a novel on the side." She smiled at him, "Jacob said you were a lot more reserved when you first got roomed together. He spent half his time hoping you'd get laid so you'd loosen up, but you don't seem all that reserved to me."

Edward turned to look at her. As if she realized what she said, her face instantly reddened.

"He hoped I would get laid?"

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that! He was just joking; you guys get along better now don't you?"

Edward smiled as he nodded, _I wouldn't mind too much getting laid at the moment…_

_Down Edward, keep it light._

"Do you and uh…" he gestured to the divide, "get along?"

She shook her head vehemently, with perfect timing, rustling noises arose from the other side, followed by the sound of two feet hitting the carpeted ground. A slew of other noises joined as the roommate appeared to walk across her side of the room. Edward could only see the long blonde knotted hair, as the girl walked out of the room barefoot to the bathroom across the hall.

As soon as the door shut Bella leaned forward, "She is so … I crash at Alice's or Rosalie's a lot. I would crash at Jake's but I wasn't sure if you'd appreciate that."

It didn't escape Edward's notices that rather then say bad things about her roommate; she just said how she remedied the situation.

"You can crash in our dorm; normally I'd say something along the lines of 'as long as you don't snore', but… I've gotten used to it." Edward surprised himself by winking at the brunette, who giggled.

_Holy crap! I just made her giggle!_

A glance at the clock by Bella's bed told Edward one bit of information that he did not want to know. "I've got to go, it's going to take me a while to get to my next class from here."

Edward looked at Bella, who actually seemed sad that he was leaving. On a whim he turned in the doorway to ask a question he'd probably severely regret later.

"You're gunna hang out with Jake and me tomorrow right?"

"Guitar hero, pissing contests and pizza? Wouldn't miss it for the world." She gave him a grin that caused his heart to go at a pace he was sure most doctors would disapprove of.

"See you in bio!" He turned and collided with the sleepy looking Victoria, her eyes burned a path on his body that he wasn't very comfortable with. He managed to get past her with a polite nod, all but skipping to the end of the hallway.

There at the entrance to the lobby, watching him, stood Rosalie and the small woman that had led him to the right floor; he waved to the pair of them and almost made it past them to the elevator when he felt a hand on his upper shoulder.

"Not a lot of boys at this school would bring a bag up to the mount just to get it back to a clumsy girl," said the tiny one.

"We just wanted to let you know that we appreciate that," Rosalie said, lowering her hand from his shoulder.

"And that you'd better watch your step, or you'll get designer footprints all over your ass. Got it?" the tiny one finished.

Edward just nodded "Alice right?"

The small woman nodded, and gestured to the elevator; he went over and got on to the first available one.

"Oh, and Edward? Tell the boys that I say hi." He heard in Rosalie's voice before the doors slid shut.

XXXXXXXX

"Tell the boys I say hi," Emmett let out a deep breath as he sat back, "that's it? The boys? Not that super sexy Emmett?"

"No, all she said was 'tell the boys I say hi', and if you keep asking me, I swear I will punch you." They were seated on a bench under a group of trees close to Edward's next class; Emmett was fully prepared to head back to the dorm, but for some reason they were recounting the events.

"So who is Alice?"

All Edward could respond with was a shrug, when something at the corner of his eye caught his attention.H shifted his gaze to see that Bella was walking towards the building he was sitting front of from the library.

"For a month and a half the only time I see her is in class and all of a sudden she's everywhere," Edward muttered under his breath to Emmett.

"Most people would consider that a good thing," Emmett grinned as he waved to the approaching girl.

Her eyes lit up as she saw the pair, she yanked one of the ear buds out of her ear as she got closer. She offered the ear bud to Edward, who somehow managed to take it from her without touching, and raised it up to his ear. The sounds of Debussy floated around his head as he smiled.

"Nice choice."

"Talking to you about it this morning made me want to listen to Clair de lune again," she said, almost sheepishly.

"Oh no, not another music snob!" Emmett stood up swing his bag onto his back, "I can't take the pressure to listen to a bunch of pianos and strings, I'm going to go listen to some real music now. Nice seein ya again Bella," he quickly walked away towards his dorm.

Edward offered Bella a nervous smile, before gesturing to the building. "Shall we?" she turned and began to walk towards the building.

"So what were you guys talking about that had Emmett looking so distressed?" Bella watched her feet as they began to go up the stairs to the building.

"Football," He said non-committally _or at least it started out about football._

"So… do you only listen to classical music?" Bella tentatively asked. Smiling as Edward shook his head.

"He only calls me a music snob because I don't like country," he said as he moved towards the back of the class, he looked back at Bella who stood in the aisle, looking at her usual seat. She looked up at Edward as he sat down and bit her lip, before moving to the open chair next to him.

Edward couldn't fight back the grin on his face as the teacher walked in, dropping his books on the podium. He tried to think of something to say to Bella that didn't sound as if he was coming on to her, or completely stupid.

"Do you like biology?" Edward finally ventured, inwardly slapping himself on the forehead. Before Bella could respond their teacher began to talk, unlike geology, they actually had to pay attention in this class so the rest of the time was spent in silence. At the end of the class they stood up and walked towards the door together.

"I've got to go, I've got my Shakespeare class now; we'll hang out on the hike tomorrow, right?"

"Right," Edward managed to say as he pulled away from being pushed into the door frame in the crowd of students.

"Thanks, can't wait!" With a blush on her face, she quickly walked towards the quad.

Walking towards his dorm, Edward went over the situation in his head, evaluating every thing she said and everything she did. As he walked, he couldn't help but let a big smile take over his face, _she can't wait!_

XXXXXXXXXX

The first thing he felt was a sudden impact in the stomach. Edward's eyes shot open as he sat up, looking around until he saw the shoe that wasn't his on the window sill by his bed.

"Turn off your friggen alarm! It's a Saturday morning!" Edward could barely make out Jacob's grumbling from under his pillow.

"Sure you sleep like a rock when its your alarm blasting for practice every morning, but when its my alarm, all of a sudden you're a light sleeper." Edward shot back as he leaned forward and slapped off his alarm, the little red numbers telling him it was 7:32 and he had slept through his alarm for over 15 minutes.

With a muttered oath, he slid out from between his warm blankets and slipped on his flip-flops, quickly brushing his teeth before getting dressed. He pulled on a long sleeved shirt over a short sleeve SU shirt, just in case it warmed up, pulling on his sneakers before grabbing his cell and camera, slipping them into the baggy pockets of his jeans. Edward grabbed the bag he filled the night before, with a lunch big enough to snack on as he walked, a water bottle, pen and paper and he was out the door.

As he stood in line for coffee he had a brilliant idea, well as brilliant as ideas can get at almost 8 in the morning.

Edward stood at the designated waiting place, looking around at the heads of various students until he saw the one that mattered. He walked over to the girl that looked like she was about to fall asleep leaning against the rail of the steps.

"I got you something," he said, holding out the extra cup of coffee to her. Had she already gotten a cup he would have passed off the extra one to another frazzled student.

"You are a life saver right now," she said, gratefully accepting the cup from him.

"It was no problem, from the stories I've heard you didn't sound like much of a morning person," he sipped his coffee, and let her sip hers. Once she seemed more awake he began to talk again, "so, Rosalie went through with not coming?"

"She actually had to go home; her little sister broke her leg. She left on a greyhound close to one in the morning."

"That's horrible! Is she okay?"

Bella shrugged. "From what I hear about her sister, she gets up to all sorts of stuff, like climbing trees around 10 at night."

"My cousin's girlfriend did that in her freshman year, its how they met. He was working at the on campus pharmacy and she came up and asked for pain killers and a date."

"Smooth, they're still together?"

"They live together, with a bunch of their friends in a house off campus; I used to crash there when Jacob and I weren't getting along."

"I bet your cousin didn't appreciate that."

"Are you kidding me? He adores me, he used to spend all of our family reunions taking care of me, but to be fair, there are only a few of our generation in the family."

"Small family?"

"Very, how about yours?"

"Smaller, only child of two only children." The pair continued to swap stories, and ask each other questions as the got herded onto the bus. While the other students slept on the way to the park, they joked and Bella told Edward some stories about Jacob's younger years that Jacob would not have appreciated him knowing.

Before they knew it they were split up into small groups, Edward and Bella followed their T.A. taking notes and sharing Edward's camera as they walked along the stream.

It had been an hour into the field trip; the long haired TA had less and less to tell his group about geological formations and more stories about crazy events that had happened to him while he was cave diving with some friends in South America. Needless to say, the cave diving stories were more interesting then the rest of the talk. Edward and Bella began to follow more closely, and listened to the TA's stories.

They were crossing the last part of the stream before they got into the woods, when the inevitable happened.

"So there we were, the three of us, and we only had 1/3rd of our tanks left, and protocol is that when you have 1/3rd left you have to turn back, but we were like 'dude, if we make it to that little section there we could see so much' but this one guy Steve , was freaking out and-" the TA was suddenly cut off by a loud splash and a shout of pain.

"Bella!" Edward quickly tried to help Bella stand up again, other well wishers swarmed around the girl sitting in the creek, looking dazed and embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, as he managed to help her get upright again.

"I think I hurt my ankle," she admitted, putting all her weight on one leg while the other one was held up on her toe.

"Can you walk on it?" The TA asked, picking up her bag that miraculously only got one corner wet.

She gingerly put weight on her bad ankle. "I don't think I can walk on it."

The TA stood for a moment, trying to think of the best way to handle the situation, Edward knew that the walk was about an hour and a half, and they had already walked an hour…

"I'll carry her the rest of the way."

_Did I just say that?_

"Okay, if she gets too heavy for you, just ask someone else to carry her."

"Wait, what? No! Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope, clumsy girl is getting a piggyback ride," Edward hid his grin as he turned, lowering himself so that she could easily hop on his back. After a moment of grumbling Bella took his book bag and slung it on her back, her own still in the hands of the TA.

"You brought this on yourself Edward," she said as she gingerly climbed on Edward's back.

Edward couldn't stop the smirk of self satisfaction; he was sorry that she was hurt, (how could one girl be so clumsy?) but at the same time, she was pressed up close to his back. It seemed so surreal that just last Wednesday he didn't even know her name, and now he was carrying her through a forest. They could hear the rushing of the water fall (the whole reason why the trail went into the woods) as he did his best to go up the slightly steep incline of the hill without bothering her. They didn't feel the need to say anything, but it wasn't an awkward silence, at least it wasn't to Edward.

As he navigated around one particularly large tree trunk, he saw a pair of girls he sincerely hoped had fallen off the waterfall. Jessica and Lauren shot particularly nasty glares in his direction, and he suddenly felt Bella hold on to him tighter, resting her head on his shoulder as he walked past the girls.

"Beautiful morning to for a walk through the woods, isn't Bella?" Edward said pointedly when they passed. Bella made no response, just giggling at the look on the girls' faces.

XXXXXX

"Did you end up carrying her up to the mount too?" Jasper said as he tapped his highlighter against the paper in front of him.

"No, after the bus ride she felt better, I walked her to the stairs, but she told me not to worry about her. She hugged me and then hobbled off." Edward said, wondering why it seemed that lately he gossiped constantly to Jasper and Emmett about Bella. He felt like he should be sitting in some trendy New York City café, with Manolo Blaniks on, Gucci purse tucked under his arm, and discussing his latest conquest as the others made racy or corny quips about it.

_Why the fuck do I know what Manolo Blaniks are? _

"Either way, Emmett is gunna be pissed that Rosalie is missing in action," Jasper said, uncapping the highlighter and drawing it over several phrases in the thick history book.

Edward nodded as he continued to pretend to write in his notebook, casting glances out of the lobby window and listening to the people come and go from elevator. From where he sat he could see the top few floors of Bella's dorm; he fantasized momentarily that she was on her floor, looking out the lobby towards his dorm.

_This dream would work better if she actually had some sort of feelings towards me._

He had spent a lot of time in the last two days in her company, but all that had done was assure him that she thought of him only as a friend, and nothing more.

He let out a deep sigh before he suddenly heard someone's voice in his ear.

"Whatcha looking at?"

Edward jumped in his seat, turning to look at the giggling brunette next to him.

"What a way to scare a guy Alice!"

Edward looked past her to see Bella smiling as she leaned against the door, he gave her a grin that he was beginning to reserve for her before turning back to Alice. "You guys are here early."

Alice wasn't looking at him though, she was looking at his blond companion, and it looked like she didn't even realize that Edward and Bella were still in the room. Jasper seemed to return this sentiment wholeheartedly.

"Aren'tcha gunna introduce me to your friend Edward?" Alice said with a coy grin on her face as she seemed to remember where they were.

"Er… Alice this is Jasper. Jasper, Alice," Edward said as Jasper stood up. Using his highlighter as a bookmark, he stretched his hand towards the small woman.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Alice said as she shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Jasper responded.

Edward quirked his eyebrow at Bella as the pair acted as though they just walked out of a old western.

"Shall we head on to the rooms?" Jasper said, gesturing to the hallway.

"Of course!" Without another word, Alice wrapped her arm around Jasper's and they began to walk down the hallway, Jasper's book forgotten on the lobby table. With a sigh, Edward collected his and Jasper's things.

"Are you alright?" he asked Bella, as he walked along side of her limping down the hallway.

"I'll be fine," she quickly responded. "Now I believe that I was promised guitar hero and pissing contests."

"That you were."

**AN: WOOO second chapter. . sorry for the wait. The chapter was actually done tuesday, but between the last of my midterms and my betas being really busy, I just couldn't get it up. -insert thats what she said joke-**

**I have a midterm monday so its doubtful I'll get anything up soon PERO lots of reviews get me all hyped up and I write more chapters . sooo just click on that there little button and let me know what you think.**

**3s to those that reviewed/favorited. And to Brit, who betaed this at 3 in the morning because she wins at life. **


	3. Operation commenced

**A/N: My Betas were both really busy and I'm impatient, so I apologize ahead of time for glaring errors in this chapter, at some point it will be betaed and reuploaded.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, because I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

It was almost three in the morning and they were still hanging out. The night had gone as it typically went whenever they hung out in a group, the only difference was the added fun of Bella and Alice. They laughed, joked, and played enough guitar hero to make anyone hate the classic songs on it. They somehow ended up watching Iron Chef for awhile, but that made them hungry. Emmett jumped up and put in a James Bond movie, and they spent a good hour pointing out how Bond girls are always saving him. To Edward, this night had been better then most. There wasn't any significantly boring part, and Bella sat next to him on his bed when they weren't playing guitar hero.

Finally towards 2:30 Emmett pointed out that he was hungry (despite the pizza they had around 9) and he all but dragged the others down the hill to the late night food court on campus. It was crowded with drunk people, trying to get food before going back to their dorms for the night.

There in the one round booth in the corner was their entire group. Jasper and Alice were cuddled up in the middle (as they have been all night), Emmett and Jacob sat to one side with their trays overflowing with KFC, Burger King and Taco Bell. Bella and Edward sat across from them, picking at their respective foods as they came up with the questions for the game they had been playing.

"Okay, fuck, chuck or marry..." Bella said before popping a piece of chicken in her mouth as she thought "1999 Brittney Spears, Dirrty Christina or Mandy Moore, ever."

Edward snickered at the contemplative looks on Emmett and Jacob's faces.

"Mandy Moore is too… I think I'd fuck her, Marry Brittney, and chuck Christina." Jacob said definitely.

"You'd chuck Christina? Fail man, I'd fuck her and chuck Mandy, too goody two shoes, and marry 1999 brittney, cus eventually she'd become the hottie that we all knew and loved… before she went crazy." Emmett said, nodding.

"Yeah… but then you'd have her when she was crazy." Jasper pointed out as he jabbed a french fry in Emmett's direction.

"I think I would fuck Brittney, marry Mandy and chuck Christina." Alice said as she stole another of Jasper's fries. The boys of the table turned to her open mouthed. "What? I'm not allowed to join in on the fun?"

"I think I agree with Alice here." Edward said, pausing, "I mean, Brittney was kind of a dirty blond during that phase right?"

The other boys shrugged as Alice and Bella laughed.

"Why does that matter?" Bella asked, arching a brow at Edward.

"Eddie has a thing for brunettes." Emmett said around his mouth full of taco.

"Cover your mouth Em, that's disgusting" Edward told him as he glared at the much larger man. Edward tried to covertly cast a glance at Bella, who appeared to be blushing and looking down at her food.

Before Edward had a chance to wonder why she was blushing Alice spoke up.

"Kimmel is about to close, we should head back up to our dorms, are you wonderful gentlemen gunna walk us?"

Emmett cast confused glances behind him "What? You're ditching us for some boring dudes? Screw that, we'll walk you back, we can probably protect you from the killers of the quad better then some old gentlemen." He winked at Alice causing her to laugh and Jasper to wrap his arm tighter around her shoulder.

The six of them got up and weaved between the masses, throwing out their garbage before putting the trays on top of the garbage can. It was crowded all the way to the door, where they burst through into the cool night air.

"Finally, it is way too hot in there." Bella said dragging the collar of her jacket up more.

Without even asking Jasper draped his jacket across Alice's shoulders, causing her to smile widely up at him, and Jacob to roll his eyes behind them. Bella hit him in the chest with the back of her hand.

"Don't, it's sweet!" She said, before turning her gaze to the pair beginning to walk quite a ways in front of them.

"It may be sweet but its gross, just like how Sam and Emily are always all over each other, or Paul and Rachel." He made a face at the last pair.

"I still can't believe Paul and Rachel got together, but in retrospect they're so perfect!" Jacob and Bella continued to talk about couples as Emmett and Edward cast confused glances at each other.

"These people from spoons?" Emmett finally ventured.

"Forks, its Forks, and most of them are from the reservation." Jacob said shrugging.

"I still can't believe you guys traveled across the country to come to school here." Edward said, fishing to learn more about Bella. "I mean, I woulda gone to New York City, or Toronto if I was gunna travel across the country."

"We got really good scholarships here, and we both could come here, we got scholarships to other places but frankly this was the best choice. Besides, its not like Chicago is a five minute drive away."

"Yeah but I have family here." Edward said before taking a sip from the drink he carried, "And its closer then Tennessee."

"When is the last time you've heard of a good school in Tennessee? One with such a good sports program as Syracuse?" Emmett paused for affect "Never that's when. And our Rugby team is nationally ranked."

"So is the Lacrosse team, which reminds me, Bella are you gunna come to the game on Tuesday?" She nodded but the rest of her response was cut off by Emmett.

"Lacrosse sucks, you're just running around with sticks."

"Like rugby isn't glorified beating the shit out of each other?" Jacob shot back. Soon the pair were arguing about which sports were better then each other. They slowed slightly to gesticulate and argue more intently.

Edward shook his head as he kept pace with Bella. They walked in a comfortable silence for awhile until Bella broke the ice.

"So did you play sports?"

"I was on one of those little kid soccer teams when I was little, and track in high school, but nothing good enough to land me on a Syracuse team." She smiled, as she continued to watch Jasper and Alice walk hand in hand ahead of them.

"I had no idea this was such a sports centered school until I got here."

"Carlisle warned me, I actually have tickets to the next home game, he bought a bunch for his friends and then they changed plans and now he's going out of town that weekend so he gave them to me." He thought about the tickets in his drawer that he had planned on passing off to Jacob at first opportunity. "I hear you don't get the full 'cuse experience until you go to at least one game. Wanna go and suffer through the football with me? And the rest of the group of course." He added as an after thought, too nervous to leave the statement 'with me' alone.

"Of course." Edward was pretty sure that the look on her face wouldn't be described as disappointment, a good 84 percent sure. "You sure you have enough tickets for all seven of us?" She asked.

"I actually have eight. We can find someone else to go I'm sure."

The conversation turned into a discussion of their classes and before they knew it they were on top of the mount.

Emmett, Jacob and Edward began to say goodbye to Bella before noticing something was missing.

"Wheres Jasper?" Jacob said, poking his head into the hallways as if that would answer the question.

"With Alice, obviously." Edward said, smiling at his friend's good fortune.

"Ah yes, in about … 2 years, we'll tell their child about how they met, and spent a night cuddling in front of their friends, hooking up in their mama's dorm and being too caught in the passion to use protection." Emmett said, holding his hands together as he gazed wistfully towards the ceiling, as if he painted a beautiful picture.

"No worries, I'm pretty sure she's on the pill." Bella said leaning against the doorframe of the lounge. "So it'll probably be more then 2 years." She finished with a wink.

"I can wait, I'm gunna add some interesting things to the story, It just isn't entertaining all alone." Emmett continued to ramble as he walked towards the elevators, pressing the button to go down. Jacob hugged Bella good bye before joining Emmett in his revery.

"Hey Bella, about the football game…" Bella looked up at Edward expectantly, Edward shoved his hands into his pocket as he suddenly became interested in his shoes.

_Just ask her out before you loose your nerve!_ He mentally shouted at himself.

"I was wondering if maybe-" The ding of the elevator interrupted him, and as fast as he had built up his courage, it disappeared. He could feel it slink away from his body and sink into the carpet below his feet.

"Nevermind, see you Monday!" he said loudly as he hopped into the elevator.

He faced the doors as he felt gravity reclaim their bodies. He could feel Emmett and Jacob's grinning faces staring at the back of his head.

"How'd it –"

"Shut up Emmett."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're putting operation get leggy brunette into action as of now."

"Why do we have to call it operation get leggy brunette? Can't we call it operation get Bella? She has a nice name."

"I agree with Emmett, its operation get leggy brunette, much catchier, plus this guy Eric from her high school used operation get Bella, that operation failed horribly."

"Thank you Jacob, now part a. its called 'Edward grows some balls.' Do you feel the growing of the balls?"

"I already have balls thank you very much."

"So what? Are you just not good at asking girls out? Cus they hit on you all the time. I don't think you've grown enough balls."

"Why are we talking about Edward's balls?"

The trio looked up to the smirking Texan.

"Cus they're so pretty."

Emmett's statement was met with Edward slapping him over the head. Edward decided to change the direction of the conversation.

"So where were you last night?"

"This morning?"

"All day?"

Jasper looked out the window at the sun setting over Syracuse before sliding into the booth next to Edward.

"With Alice, why are we talking about Edward's balls."

"It's part A. in operation get leggy brunette."

"I think we should call it 'operation: leggy brunette." Jacob said, gesturing with his hands as if he was putting up a sign of some sort.

"I like it! So what happened with Alice?"

"We talked, what's part B."

"We can't discuss part B in front of Edward until part A has been completed." Jacob said in all seriousness.

"What did you guys talk about?" Edward asked, turning to face Jasper.

"The civil war of course."

"If by the civil war you mean your penis, yes that's believable" Emmett said, causing Jacob to burst out into laughter. Jasper glared at Emmett.

"Why do you care so much?"

"We're living vicariously through you. Edward here lacks balls, Rosalie is in Rochester and no one here has caught my eye yet." Jacob shrugged.

"How long did you talk about your penis for? Did her vagina come up? Or did she just come?" Emmett said with a conspiratorial wink. With a loud thud, Emmett was bending over the table trying to grab his shin. "Why do you always kick me with your boots on? Argh the pain!"

"Maybe you shouldn't piss me off when I'm wearing my boots." Edward and Jacob were almost falling off their chairs as they laughed.

Wiping away tears of laughter Jacob turned to Jasper "Seriously though, are you guys together or what?"

"We talked for a bit, and then we went to sleep-"

"Naked or-" another loud thud had Emmett clutching at his shin again.

"Not naked, we were too tired and we don't want to go too fast. I'm taking her to dinner Friday and we're dating. And we spent all day studying together in bird, its not my fault you guys were all asleep when I came back to get my stuff."

Jasper leaned back in his seat, looking at the other boys. "Now what are we gunna do about Edward's balls?"

Edward just groaned and let his head fall on the table.

XXXXXXXXX

Dessert, a walk and three hours of working on homework later, the group finally came up with a clear concise plan.

"Make Edward grow some balls, and ask out Bella."

Emmett and Jacob have decided that they were going to make sure this happened in various ways for their own reasons. While Jasper agreed to provide assistance in the event that it doesn't interfere with his "Alice time" and he agreed to talk to Alice about it.

Much to Edward's distain.

He fell on his bed face first. All he wanted to do was go to bed and get a good eight hours of sleep before his class tomorrow. Jacob was out of the room brushing his teeth as Edward forced himself to get back up and to slip into his pjs. He pulled off his shirt when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, its open." He said as he continued to look through the closet for a shirt to wear to sleep, he heard the door open and a gasp.

A strangely feminine gasp.

He stood up to see a blushing Bella standing in the door way, staring at him. He looked down and suddenly felt very naked despite the fact that he still had jeans on.

"I'm sorry!" Bella said before shutting the door, Edward quickly pulled on a wife beater and changed into his baggy plaid pajamas, he opened the door and saw Bella leaning against the wall by his door.

"Whatsup?"

"Victoria kicked me out, Alice was already asleep and Rosalie isn't back yet, so I came here, I figured Jacob wouldn't mind if I crashed in your dorm." She said, wringing her hands as she looked at the ground.

"Well come on in then."

Bella came in, placing her bags by Jacob's desk. She perched herself nervously on Jacob's bed as Edward went and sat on his bed. Teeth brushed and all ready for bed, the sleepiness that Edward felt just moments before had evaporated and was replaced by the jittery feelings that tended to come with coffee.

Jacob burst through the door all but shouting, "Someone left toothpaste in the bathroom again! Smeared all over- oh. Hey Bella!"

"Hi Jacob! Do you mind if I crash here tonight?"

"No problem," He responded quickly, a light came into his eyes as if something occurred to him. "I have practice in the morning so you're gunna have to sleep on Edward's side, in fact Edward why don't you be a gent and let Bella use your bed? I can't mess up my routine so close to a game and all."

_Shit_.

He winked over Bella's head as Bella turned to look at Edward.

"If you don't want-"

"No! its okay!" Edward said, blushing at how quick he responded, "I mean, the lacrosse team is doing really well and I don't want to tread on their superstitious beliefs."

"I can sleep on the floor." Bella said, shrugging.

"Seriously, Edward is all about the chivalry, he doesn't mind." Jacob chimed in, his grin wide.

Edward shook his head in agreement, Bella bit her lip as she thought about the situation. The sudden lust shot through Edward at the sight.

"Okay, if you're sure I'm not putting you out."

"Not at all, we can get coffee before class if you want." Edward said as he stretched to grab his spare sleeping bag from the top of the closet, he could feel the cool air across the exposed skin of his back, and heard Bella's intake of breath.

"I'ma… gunna go… brush my teeth." Bella said, seeming distracted as she grabbed her toiletries out of the book bag.

With a confused look on his face Edward watched as Bella all but ran out of the dorm and into the hall. He turned to the snickering Jacob.

"Whats up with her?"

"I have no idea." Jacob smirked, causing Edward to think that Jacob knew just what was going on with Bella.

"Was that the leggy brunette I just saw heading to the bathroom?" Jasper asked as he stepped into their room.

"Oh yeah, she's sleepin' on Edward's bed tonight, cus you know. Can't ruin my routine." Jasper put a exaggerated knowing look on his face.

"Oh yeah, its all about the routine."

"Coach would kill me otherwise."

Whatever response Jasper had to make was cut off by the door hitting him in the back, he turned around to smile at Bella.

"Hey! How's it going?"

"Its been good, besides the fact that my friend chattered my ear off about some guy." Jasper instantly perked up. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, starts with an J, spent the night and practically all day with her… Gosh darn it I cannot remember the name!" She said as she put her arms on her hips and winked at Jasper.

"I'ma let you sleep on that. Ya'll have a good night now." Jasper said as he all but skipped out of the door way. Jacob popped his head into the hall to watch Jasper head back to his room.

"Wow, you give him a cuddle buddy for one night and all the sudden he's Cheery McCheers." Jacob cut off the remark Edward was going to make when he stood up right and looked at Edward.

"Maybe if you get laid you won't be so grumpy all the damn time." Once again he grinned over Bella's head as she turned to look at Edward with a slightly confused face.

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Edward met the question with a confused face of his own.

"What? No. I don't, didn't you know?"

"No, but you look like the type to have one." Instantly Bella began to blush and she crawled onto Edward's bed. Most of the beds at Syracuse were unnaturally high to allow students to store things underneath. Edward got some sort of sick pleasure from seeing Bella struggle to get on the bed, her butt wiggling as she did so.

Edward could see the strain that Jacob was going through to not laugh his ass off, so he unrolled his sleeping bag and grabbed one of the pillows from behind Bella who sat up on his bed. He set the clock for an appropriate time before crawling into his own sleeping bag.

Edward watched out of the corner of his eye as Bella slid into his bed, and turned to lie on her side. He wished she was facing him, so that he could fall asleep looking at her face, but that would be creepy, and Jacob just shut of the light, casting the room in total darkness except for the streetlight that streamed in through the window.

Edward laid awake for an hour, trying not to think of the girl that he had gone from having an innocent crush on, to full blown adoration in a matter of days was lying on his blue sheets not two feet away.

He was finally beginning to nod off when Bella said something.

"Grab the groceries Phil, we're going to Mexico and we need to eat." She mumbled into his striped pillow. Edward sat up.

_Bella talks in her sleep?_

"No, I will not vote for spaghetti, it's my vote and I intend to use it."

Edward turned and found himself enraptured. He felt slightly sketchy, listening in on the dreams of the girl he was crushing on, but at the same time he felt compelled to.

Besides, it wasn't like he could fall asleep with someone talking beside him.

She continued in this manner for a few minutes and then went quiet. Edward was beginning to think it was over when she moaned.

His eyes shot up to her face in shock, smiling in her sleep her mouth let out one last word.

"hmmm Edward."

_Interesting._

**So. There we go. ^.^ The place they're chilling at is Kimmel, its at the foot of the hill that the boy's dorm is located. Btw, the dorms are Co-ed, I just have all the girls in one and all the boys in another for plot devices.**

**So what do you guys think? press the lil review button and let me know! I'm loving all the hits and alerts on the fic though, makes me all happy inside ^.^ Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the week depending on my awesome betas.**


	4. Mission: The mall

**An: Obviously I don't own Twilight or I would be finishing Midnight Sun.****  
**

**Some belated thanks to all my reviewers! (Vultron, your question will be answered soon) Also to all the people who favorited this fic and set alerts for it (or for me). You guys make my day ^.^**

It had been three weeks.

Three long, painful weeks since the night that Bella said his name in her sleep.

Edward was pretty sure he was going crazy, the thought of her dreaming of him plagued him, day in and day out. He lie awake at night, wondering what caused her to moan and say his name in his sleep.

Of course he couldn't bring it up to her, _'Hey, remember that night you slept in my bed? Well I was watching you sleep and you moaned my name. I was just wondering why.'_

That would go over well.

He couldn't ask Jacob either, frankly because he liked his bone structure, and didn't want it rearranged.

Edward was sure that liking Bella and watching Bella sleep, hanging on every sleepy word out of her mouth, were two different things.

True to their word, Emmett and Jacob spent every last moment that the group was together trying to sneakily get Edward and Bella together. Edward evaded their maneuvers and worried that they would somehow pressure Bella into a relationship that she could never want.

_Did she?_

Originally, Edward thought that the moaning of his name was because she did want him, and he planned on asking her out. The next day, their friendship remained the same, and she gave him no clues leading him to believe that maybe she didn't like him. What if she knew another Edward? What if the dream was an elaborate dream where they were caught on a battle field and she moaned his name in loss as he was gunned down?

_Maybe not._

It seemed to Edward (despite the protests of his guy friends) that he was firmly in the friend zone with Bella. Jasper kept trying to covertly ask Alice, but he said that he kept getting distracted._ 'Probably by Alice's lips'_ Edward thought, slightly jealous. The pair had officially been together, and now was almost sickening in their adorableness. They were going to go to the party tonight as a wounded Confederate solider and the nurse tending to him. Alice already proudly showed off the costume to Emmett and himself.

Even Emmett's relationship life was looking better then his. The proclaimed womanizer had spent the last three weeks trailing after Rosalie like a puppy. He even arranged it so that when the four boys went to the gym, it was at the same time as the three girls, just so he could show off his strength.

He made a series of quips, showed off a lot, and flirted like crazy, with the blond who eagerly returned his attentions with beckoning smiles, flirty winks and a few displays of her own.

It was like a weird mating dance for the athletic college students of the new millennium.

The emotionally charged gym which had become their odd flirting playground was relieved that very morning when Emmett turned to Rosalie.

"Rose, what are you going to the party tonight as?" Like Alice hadn't already told Emmett.

"Cheerleader." She responded with a wink as she continued her pace on the treadmill next to Edward's. Edward tried to ignore the pair as Emmett leaned against the treadmill controls.

"That's funny, cus I have a football player costume-" that Alice bought him "- we should go to the party together." He said with a grin wider then usual.

"Imagine that, you have a football costume, I assume it's your favorite team? The Cowboys was it?" She said, casting a glance over at Alice.

"Nah, Buffalo Bills." That caused Rosalie to snap her eyes back to him. "I didn't see the appeal of one state having three major football teams until I moved here, I'm really beginning to like the Bills, although they have a long way to go before they even get anywhere close to the Cowboys."

Rosalie's grin spread across her face, being from Rochester, she spent her entire life praising the Bills, and as Alice informed Emmett, she had gotten a cheerleader outfit for the Bills.

"You're right, we should go together, and people are going to think that we're together anyways. Pick me up around 9." Rosalie said with a definite edge before stepping off the treadmill. Edward rolled his eyes and cast a glance to Jacob that clearly said 'What is wrong with our friends?' He was sure that Rosalie was sauntering away by now and Emmett was drooling after her.

That made his day, in the true sense and the sarcastic sense. Two of his three close friends at college had a date to the Halloween party hopping while he was going to spend the night being thankful that Bella was in a skimpy outfit (he was just informed that it was skimpy, not what it was) and tortured by it at the same time.

He spent the day in emotional turmoil, happy and sad at the same time until it pushed him to take this long walk to his cousin's. He was going to spend time with him, help him set up for the party they were having or just borrow his car and leave campus for a bit.

Edward was just beyond the borders of campus, Cab Calloway singing in his ear about Minnie the Moocher, as he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He know the way well enough that he could focus on the slow pace of his feet as he walked.

He jumped when a light tug pulled his earbud out and opened one ear to the sound of talking students passing him and cars driving by. He looked over to the grinning brunette beside him.

"That's why you didn't hear me calling your name for five minutes, it better have been good music." Bella said, pretending to be stern as she had a smile on her face.

"Hey, Cab Calloway is one of the best of the 20's." Edward responded, fighting back a foolish grin to replace it with his usual smirk. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"The public library, I was told it has more fun books. Have you ever noticed that Bird Library is five floors of articles, biographies and other incredibly informative literature?" Bella put on her best voice for mocking the school system; Edward had also noticed how much the school lacked in books for general entertainment. "Where are you going?"

"My cousin's," he probably should have left it at that. Once again, he went against what he should do, "You can come with if you want."

"Its their party that we're starting at tonight right?" Edward didn't have to look at her to know that she was biting her lip, something she did whenever she asked a question. Just looking at it was enough to drive him crazy for the rest of the afternoon.

"Yeah, Esme talked him into it." He turned onto the last street before the one that had the library, Bella paused and followed him. A grin split his face as they approached the bright blue building in the middle of the block.

Like many buildings in the area where the students resided, it was split into six apartments, three on one side and three on the other. Half of the apartment contained a group of people Edward would rather avoid while the other half was inhabited by people he liked. If it weren't for the walk and the fact that he was a freshman and they were all seniors he'd probably spend more time at his cousin's apartment. Carlisle and Esme had the small one room apartment on the top floor.

As they approached, he waved to the couple quietly speaking Spanish on the porch swing, the pair had found love on the transatlantic flights from Spain. They shared the first floor apartment with their friends Irina, Tanya and Kate. The party was going to be in their dorm because Carlisle's apartment was just too small.

"Hey, how's it going?" he said to the pair before gesturing to Bella, "This is my friend Bella, Bella this is Carmen and Eleazar."

Bella shyly said hi before following Edward onto the porch. She continued to stand quietly by as Edward carried on a quick polite conversation with the pair; all the while Carmen cast curious glances at Bella.

Bella waved good bye to the pair as Edward led her to the stairs. He normally would have stopped on the second floor to say hello to Maggie, Siobhan and Liam but he didn't want to wait to introduce her to Carlisle.

He didn't bother knocking on the door, the pair often admonished him in the past for doing so. He just opened the door and stepped into the living room and almost as soon as he did he wished for several things.

A time machine, or something to claw his eyes out.

"Oh my god!" he heard Bella shout behind him as he stepped back and slammed the door shut again. He stared at the door, willing his brain to get rid of the image that was sure to be burned on his mind's eye for the rest of time.

"Please tell me that didn't happen." Edward mournfully said as he felt Bella's head burrow into his shoulder, in less tragic times he might have appreciated it more. Which was saying something.

He could feel her shaking, at first he thought it was in terror then he realized she was trying hard not to laugh.

"How is this funny?" he said turning to Bella.

"Its very funny!" She countered, her blush was a lot heavier then usual.

"It's horrible!"

"They're a young couple living together, it's not unreasonable that they would spend a Friday afternoon… doing stuff on the couch!" Bella said, if it was at all possible her face got redder.

"Well yeah, I know, but I don't want to see it. Ever. That guy used to baby-sit me, Bella."

"Do you want to get some lye for your eyes?"

"Can't you just tear them out right now? Please."

"All I can offer you is a hug to make it better."

"I thought it was a 'kiss to make it better'." _Did I just say that?_

"O-okay" Bella stuttered, before getting a look of fierce determination in her eyes. She stood up on her toes and kissed the corner of one of his eyes before trying to kiss the corner of his other eye, getting the cheek instead.

Edward was sure that his face was as red as Esme's bra at the moment, as Bella went back on her heels.

"Better?"

All Edward could do was nod and stupidly smile.

The door flung open behind him and he slowly turned to face the person in the doorway.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Edward, we knew you were coming over but we got carried away and …." Esme suddenly perked up as she noticed Bella. "Hello!"

"Hi I'm Bella, Edward's friend, sorry to interrupt your afternoon."

"Its okay, Carlisle and I have the rest of the afternoon and we'll make sure to lock the door this time." She said with a wink.

"Ew. Just, please stop." Edward said, his eyes shut and his hands up in a halting motion.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No."

"Yes."

They said simultaneously. Esme cast a disapproving glare at Edward.

"Don't be silly Edward, come in, why are you here so early?"

"I'm right on time."

"Wow I guess we got really carried away." A smirking Carlisle said as he entered the room. "This is Bella I assume?"

Edward was sure what Carlisle was thinking, ever since Carlisle met Esme, he'd been hoping that Edward would also find someone to cherish as he cherished Esme. Soon after Esme spent thanksgiving in Chicago with Edward and Carlisle, she jumped on the boat, even going as far to suggest sophomores that Edward could meet when he started at Syracuse.

"Hi!" Bella stuck out her hand to shake Carlisle's hand, "Its nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you two."

"And now you've seen too much, I apologize for that again."

Bella shook her head, brushing off the apology. Edward became increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation, he knew that Carlisle and Esme did… stuff but he didn't ever want to see it.

"You guys needed help?" Hoping it would change the conversation.

"Actually we were celebrating finishing early, we meant to call you before you walked all the way here but-" Edward cut off Esme before she mentioned what he was now going to refer to as "that incident"

"It's okay, Bella needs to go to the library anyways, and she might need help with that." Edward said in a slightly strained voice.

"Edward are you okay?" Esme asked, concerned. Edward quickly nodded his head.

"Overreacting." Edward glared at Bella who continued to smile politely next to him.

"Edward what are you going as tonight?" Esme asked, seeming to be interested.

Edward gestured to his Syracuse sweater and jeans. He looked back up at Esme's disapproving face.

"Edward. You have to wear _something_ it's Halloween! What are you going as Bella?"

"Palin." Edward gave a double take at the name.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm going to do my hair up and I'm going to avoid questions and say maverick a lot."

"Really?" Edward said, impressed that she didn't immediately choose something overdone.

"Yeah, I just have to get past Rosalie and Alice, they're determined to make a vampiress." Edward inwardly consulted both choices, one showed a sarcastic witty side and the other one was just sexy. Either way he won.

"See, Bella's dressing up. You should too." Carlisle said, digging into his pocket. He handed Edward his car keys and a twenty. "Go forth and shop cousin, get something good and buy some food, why don't you go help him pick out something Bella?"

Bella smiled widely as if she just got the opportunity of a lifetime. "Of course! I'd love to go shopping with Edward, I'm assuming he isn't as bad as Alice. I need a break from that kind of shopping."

Bella's face was still red, despite her cool demeanor as she used both hands to tug on Edward's elbow, "Come on, we should hurry so we can get back in time to let Alice fuss over us." Edward cast a nervous glance to Esme and Carlisle, Esme's smile made it seem like she just the won the lottery.

"Give back the keys at the party; you might as well drive everyone here." Carlisle said as Edward nodded and pulled the door shut behind him. Edward could hear (quite clearly) Carlisle asking Esme where they just were.

Edward groaned as he let Bella lead him down the stairs, enjoying the contact. He saw a smoking liam on the porch of the second floor casting them a confused glance through the screen of the door.

Tanya was leaning on the doorframe of the first floor. "No matter what they say, always knock." She said in greeting before turning around and going into her apartment.

Bella cast a nervous glance before pulling Edward all the way outside, he moved to walk alongside her and her arm wound around his, making their arms linked. Edward was confused as to why she hadn't released him yet but he enjoyed her touch, as small as it was.

It was his turn to lead her to the beat up van in the garage. It was probably as old as him but wasn't in nearly as good shape.

"Does it still work?"

"Yeah, Carlisle compromised with his dad, Uncle is paying for med school but Carlisle has to pay for everything else, not using his inheritance, and this was all he could afford at the time." He reluctantly let go of Bella to open her door for her. She slid in with a small smile on her face. He walked around to his side of the car and got into the drivers seat. He struggled to get the key into the ignition before starting and pulling out.

"Do you still want to swing by the library?" She shook her head.

"I can just go tomorrow. I'd rather go to the mall with you." Edward smiled at Bella as he wove through the neighborhood; passing all the college students prepping for their parties tonight.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Edward finally ventured as he got onto the highway.

"Excited to be a single girl in a crowd of couples?" Bella smiled wryly. "Ecstatic."

"I know what you mean."

"Do you have a girlfriend back home?" The question almost caused Edward to go off the road.

"Um, no. Why?" Edward found himself suddenly wishing that he could read minds, even if he could he was sure that Bella would somehow manage to block him and remain a mystery.

"You seem like you would have a girlfriend or a "it's complicated" of some sort." Edward grinned.

"I don't at the moment."

"Do you like anyone here?"

Edward found no way to answer this question without spilling his guts to the reserved brunette. So he evaded the question as best he could.

"What about you? Jacob has never mentioned any guys." She scoffed.

"Avoiding? Yes, I have no guys back in Washington."

"I hope you find someone here that you like then." He kept his eyes on the road, feeling her eyes burn into his side.

_Maybe the guys are right._

As soon as they arrived to the mall, Bella dragged him towards the closest costume shop.

"Don't waste any time do you?" Edward asked, looking around at the various costumes set up.

"If we hurry, I have enough money to catch a movie. Do you want to?" Edward straightened in shock; Bella was looking through the costumes and didn't see him.

"Sure, as long as it's not based off a romance novel." He suddenly felt like they were on a date.

His eyes were suddenly drawn to the couple's costumes, the costumes he had hated this morning. Bella's eyes followed his gaze.

"A lot of them are sort of… suggestive aren't they?" In response Edward smirked at her.

"Wanna go as a nut and bolt?" She giggled quietly, looking down.

Edward saw something that shocked him, he pointed to a pair of costumes.

"I love that movie!" the costume hung, taunting him. _Come on you know you want to ask her to wear it with you. It would be pointless if you went just as the guy. No one would get it, the girl made the movie._

"Hmm, Leeloo Dallas Multipass." Bella said in an almost perfect imitation of the girl's voice.

"You know it?"

"Of course! You know… if you don't mind going to a movie in a couples costume with a friend, we should totally get it." Bella gestured to the red tag that matched her face. "It's on sale, and we can confuse the others that haven't seen it."

Edward internally frowned, she actually said 'go as friends.' _Take what you can get Masen._

"Okay." He said with a shrug, getting the costumes down and heading towards the front, they were approximately their size, and he wanted to go see a movie with Bella. He put the clothes down on the counter and began to pull out his wallet. Bella bit her lip at the gesture.

"I totally forgot my wallet, I can pay you back later tonight…"

"Forget about it, my treat for your awesome taste in movies." Bella frowned at his statement.

"I can't let you do that Edward! It's not fair, and we probably shouldn't go to the movie if I can't pay…"

"Oh please, let me pay, what's wrong with treating a friend to a costume and a movie? And dinner or something because I'm going to get hungry and you probably will too." Edward shrugged, "just relax and enjoy the benefits of having a friend with a father who's the top lawyer in Chicago."

"Show off."

"You love it."

With her agreement, he paid and dragged them up to the movie theater in the spacious mall.

True to his intentions, he paid for their tickets and for overpriced popcorn. He spent the entire time trying to enjoy the movie, and ignore his urge to turn and pull Bella to him. Bella's arms were crossed, and her knuckles looked white on her elbows in the darkened theater.

The movie, although good, wasn't long and they soon found themselves sitting in the food court trading favorite quotes from the movie.

"I liked the part where the blond guy headbutted Norah's ex and then started crying." Edward laughed along with Bella, agreeing whole heartedly.

"It was a pretty good movie, the music was good too, and I think I'm going to buy the soundtrack." Edward said as he grabbed another French fry from their _shared_ container.

It was really beginning to feel like a date to Edward, they were having dinner (sortof) and a movie, and better conversation then he ever had on a date.

"I don't really get into soundtracks a lot, then again I don't see many movies. I'm glad I went to this one though." Bella said as she grabbed another fry and popped it into her mouth. She looked at her cell phone next to the tray and frowned.

"We probably should get going. Alice will want to do my makeup. She'll be pissed that I went to the mall without her." Bella began to gather up the garbage from her meal onto the tray. Edward suddenly felt that it was a now or never kind of situation.

_Do it before your spine disappears again!_

"Yeah, we should. Hey Bella…" Edward sucked in a breath before continuing. "Since our costumes are matching and everything, we should probably go to the party together."

"Hmm… that does make sense." Bella said, Edward wasn't sure if she was trying to be evasive or not. "I mean, I'm probably going to spend the night attached to your arm anyhow."

"How'd you figure?"

"Well, Emmett and Rosalie are gunna be making out in the corner, Alice and Jasper are gunna be a cuddly couple, Jacob has already expressed his interest in 'girl hunting' or whatever." She made quotation marks with her fingers as she referred to Jacob. "Besides, I like spending time with you."

"What?" Edward was shellshocked, and bella averted her gaze.

"I mean, you're interesting, and you're not fake or annoying or a total frat boy. You're not too bad to look at either." She smiled at him, "I just like hanging out with you."

"I like hanging out with you too."

Bella just smiled in response, he was sure that his grin was as wide as hers.

"Come on; let's go let Alice tackle us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward let the overwhelming sense of happiness overtake him as he fell on his bed.

"I think I asked out Bella."

"What? Am I the only one without a date?"

"Well I'm not sure if I asked her or if we're just going as friends."

"Still, I'm the only one who hasn't paired off."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours, I've been too busy trying to get Bella and you together, I can't even get laid."

Edward sat up to look at Jacob.

"You've had sex?" Jacob nodded his head and looked at Edward like he was crazy.

"I was with Lizzie for a good year, and I was a senior in high school. A horny senior in high school." Jacob shrugged. "You haven't?"

"I didn't have a Lizzie. I had a Michelle, but that didn't last long, and we didn't go far."

"Was she one of those 'wait for someone special' types?"

"No, I was. She cheated on me."

"Damn dude, you're such a girl."

Edward decided to ignore that remark. The party didn't start until 10 but they were meeting up on the mount around 9 to grab some food before going to the party. Edward decided to get dressed. Jacob sat on his bed, already dressed as a lumberjack, swinging his fake axe.

Edward pulled on the black pants that bordered on the edge of tight and the black boots he saved for winter. He pulled on the orange t-shirt and the black jacket that went with the rest of the outfit; overall it wasn't all that original and only people who had seen the movie would see anything different with the orange shirt and the lines on the jacket.

"You bought an ugly jacket and a orange t-shirt? That's your costume?"

"Yeah, and Bella is going as my fake-wife."

"What?"

Edward shrugged as he walked across the hall and knocked on Emmett's door. "I'll tell you on the way."

XXXXXXXXXX

The four boys found themselves ten minutes later walking up to the dorm that the girls shared.

"See? Operation: Leggy brunette is going well."

"You're seriously a virgin?"

"Do you think that I shoulda ditched the sword? Alice liked the sword."

"You all need to shut up."

"It's ya'll."

"Stop talking."

Jasper continued to fiddle with his sword as something finally occurred to Emmett.

"You're a virgin?" Jacob nodded solemnly as Edward let out a deep breath.

"I will not kill my friends." Edward said.

"I think we can't end operation: leggy brunette until Bella pops Edward's cherry."

"Technically Edward would be popping Bella's cherry."

"She's a virgin too?"

"Does she look like she's had a lot of boyfriends?"

"Edward is gunna get to have sloppy virgin sex" Jasper chuckled as Edward wished he could disappear off the planet.

"That should be fun." Rosalie said coming up from behind Emmett, she tossed her ID onto the front desk so they all could be signed in. "Bella is excited about tonight by the way."

"Ah yes, Operation: leggy brunette has gotten past part A and is now on part B!" Emmett said, throwing his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

Edward's jaw dropped and he looked in horror as Rosalie seemed to accept this statement.

"She knows about operation: leggy brunette?"

"Who doesn't know?" Jacob responded.

"I'm hoping Alice."

"Alice has known for weeks, don't be silly." Jasper said, looking around for the little sprite, obviously anxious to see her. Rosalie pointed towards the ceiling to gesture that she was upstairs.

"Carlisle? Esme?"

"They know, I told Tanya when I saw her on the quad last week, she told them."

Edward was beginning to feel like this was what a heart attack felt like.

"Does Bella know?"

"No" The rest of the group responded in almost unison.

"You gotta make a move Eddie before we lock the two of you in a closet with some condoms and a lava lamp." Edward responded by punching Emmett as hard as he could in the arm. "Aww is the little virgin angry?" Emmett said in a baby voice as Edward hit him again, grabbing his ID Edward walked away from the group.

Laughing they all followed him in the elevator up to the girl's floor.

XXXXXX

**Extra long chapter, just cus I was hit in the face with a few plot bunnies. Originally Edward and Bella were supposed to go on a semi date around thanksgiving, but I thought I'd just move that along. I'm working on another fic at the moment (more original though) and my betas are constantly busy so I will continue do my best to post as often as I can.**

**Can anyone guess the movie that the pair is taking their costumes from? If you know the movie then you should remember the quote. **

**Also about Jacob not being a virgin, I think that if it weren't for Bella and being a werewolf (shapeshifter whatever) then he would have been one of those guys who dated a girl for a long time and had a somewhat physical relationship.**

**As for Carlisle and Esme, they're always the responsible parental figures, and as soon as I decided that they weren't parents in this, I decided that they would do some college senior type stuff.**

**Also, I wish I would walk in on Carlisle naked… and Edward…. And Jasper… and Emmett… and Jacob…**

**Go review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee and tell me what you thinkof the story, and the new summary and the new title... (also I'm sorry about the line breaks in the first chapter, hates me apparently). If you review, then a new chapter will be up sooner and possibly someone shall be naked. **


	5. Part A

Edward was instantly reminded why he didn't drink, especially why he didn't drink "jungle juice" or "Tuba punch" or whatever it was called. You could throw back a few cups and the effects wouldn't hit you for awhile, but when it hit you it was like a mack truck of alcohol and you had no idea what the hell you were doing. Then the next morning you had a headache that was similar to what all head wound victims might have had shortly before death. The only difference was they were dead and you were suffering for the rest of your life… or until the effects wore off.

Edward decided not to open his eyes as he suffered in bed, damning his idea of sleeping right under the window where the midmorning sun glared right in. He clutched onto the full body pillow in bed with him, willing the monster of a headache to flee.

_Wait… full body pillow?_

Edward didn't have a full body pillow, then again when he was drunk weird shit happened, he decided to investigate. He ran one of his hands along the full body pillow and quickly he returned it to its original position when he felt something that he really shouldn't had.

_Theres a girl in my bed. A B cup girl, in my bed. Please oh please let it be the girl I want it to be._ Edward began to mentally chant as he prepared his eyes to open. When they finally did he was greeted with a curtain of chocolate colored hair.

With a sigh of relief he began to check their clothes to assess the damage. He appeared to be shirtless, but still wearing the pants from the night before. Edward quickly yanked on the curtain behind his head, shutting half of the window as he looked at her. Bella appeared to be wearing his orange shirt, and the skin tight pants he found her in the night before.

Their clothed state alerted him to the fact that they hadn't done much, at least not in the room, he mentally puzzled over why Bella was wearing his shirt as he looked beyond her to see if Jacob was in his bed.

Instead of his giant roommate, there was tiny Alice, and Rosalie, curled up in Jacob's bed. Alice was no longer wearing her giant confederacy era dress, but what looked like Jasper's generic 44 jersey. He quirked an eyebrow _What is going on?_

The menu page for the Fifth Element was showing on the movie screen, they might have tried to watch it but it was muted at the moment. He looked at the floor and saw Jasper sprawled out face down in front of Jacob's desk and in Edward's chair was a sleeping Emmett.

A naked sleeping Emmett

_What the fuck?!?_

Edward let his tired head fall back onto his pillows with a moan, banishing the sight from his mind's eye as he pulled Bella closer instinctively. She moaned in response and her hand came to rest on his arm tucked underneath her.

"Why am I naked?" Emmett's voice rang out a few minutes later causing several people to moan out in protest at the loud noise.

"Cus your clothes hate you. Now shut up and get me some advil." Jasper said, muffled. Rustling came from the bed across the room and Bella wimpered in his arms.

"You lost all your clothes to me while we were playing guitar hero, remember? You were allowing us to enjoy the sight as we watched the movie." Rosalie's voice seemed clear, and from what Edward could remember of the first party, she hadn't drunk as much as the rest of them.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Bella half said half wimpered as she turned in his arms to nuzzle his chest. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling before she sat up and looked at him.

"Where am I?"

"My dorm apparently."

"How did I get here?"

Edward shrugged, trying to figure that out myself. He couldn't remember much after we got to the third party that they hopped to, the marching band parties that were notoriously crazy. She groaned and fell back down.

"Please chop off my head or shut the curtains." Edward leaned forward and pulled the curtains close.

Edward fell back to his original position on the bed, trying to focus on Bella in his arms rather then the pain in his head. He could feel Emmett yank the spare fleece off the foot of his bed, he mentally told himself to wash the said fleece at a later date.

The room returned to quiet as the group made a silent pact to not move or make noise until they felt more up to it, despite the confusion as to why they were there in the first place.

The nice quiet was disrupted by a loud bang as the door flung open.

"Hello everyone!" Jacob's voice bellowed, he was sure all but Rosalie groaned in response.

"It's not everyday you wander out of a sorority house to find a bunch of beautiful ladies in your bed, none the less, I need you ladies to move so I can recuperate from my night of conquering sorority girls."

"You left with a Kappa Kappa Gamma, that's not conquering, that's increasing your risk of STDs" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, still got laid though. We used protection so yeah whatever." Jacob said weakly, making scooting motions so that the girls would get off his bed.

"I hope you get AIDS." Edward grumbled, his eyes still screwed shut as he mentally glared at his loud roommate. Bella snickered into his chest, her arms still wrapped around him.

"Whats Bella doing in your bed?"

"We were tired and most of us were drunk so we decided to stay here, and Edward was already half asleep on his bed, so he invited Bella to stay with him." Edward could all but hear the smirk on Rosalie's face.

"Okay so why are you guys in here, Jasper and Emmett's dorm are right down the hall."

"We were watching a movie!" Alice piped up, seeming happy to remember something "And we needed to protect Bella's virtue."

"And Edward's." Jasper added, still muffled.

With one last groan he sat up and actually glared at his roommate, before he could say anything he looked at the time.

"Wow it's noon already?" The statement caused Bella to sit up so fast her head almost collided with his.

"Shit we're going to be late for work!" She slid out of bed, and located her shoes as Edward watched, confused. Alice also untangled herself and looked around for some suitable pants. Satisfied with the pair of PJ pants Jacob gave her, she bent down to kiss motionless jasper on the head before leaving the dorm room. Bella followed her, turning to wave at Edward before the door slammed shut.

"What the hell just happened?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Bella left for her job at the concession stand at the dome, Edward hid under the covers, seeing no point in leaving his little haven to incur the wrath of his headache. Giggling, Emmett and Rosalie disappeared leaving the (now dubbed "naked") fleece draped over a now-snoring Jasper. Jacob also crawled into his bed for a mid afternoon nap.

Eventually Edward crawled out of bed and donned his aviators to go get food, being the good friend he was, he brought a box of donuts to his roommate and extremely hungover friend.

He spent the afternoon doing mindless tasks, as Jasper relocated from the floor to Edward's bed, damning the half a bottle of jack he had the night before. Edward decided it would be best if tonight was a "quiet study night."

It was getting late when Jacob changed and left, heading over to a friend's to hang out. Jasper was now functioning, but seeing as Rosalie appeared to still be in their room, Jasper allowed himself to be sexiled and stayed in Edward's room, reading the book on the Civil War he had left in there as they watched tv. Edward finally forced himself to gather his clothes and go downstairs to do laundry. Content to allow the night to become as dull as the rest of them and living off the satisfaction that he woke up with Bella in his arms.

He continued to dwell on the memory of how warm Bella was as he chucked his clothes into washers.

"Nice boxers." The statement yanked him out of his daze as he looked up at the girl he was just daydreaming about. Otto the Orangeman boxers were clutched in his hands, about to go into the washing machine.

"Bella!" Edward mentally applauded himself on not blushing.

"Hi, I thought I'd stop by before I headed back up to the mount."

"But," Edward laid out a mental map of the campus. The dome and the mount were practically right next to each other, while Booth was on the opposite end of the campus. "Wasn't it a bit out of your way?"

"Yeah, but I had to talk to you before I lost my confidence." Edward stared at her blankly, waiting for her to continue. She stood in front of him biting her lip as the dryer behind him shuddered to a stop. Automatically he turned to look at it, and when he looked back at Bella she was much closer.

"Last night, I spent a lot of the night hoping something would happen, but then we both got drunk, really really drunk and I wasn't sure if it happened or not and I kinda still want it to happen." She said quickly.

"Like what?"

She took in a deep breath before standing up on her tippy toes to bring their faces much closer together. Their lips collided quickly and Edward quickly dropped his boxers to wrap his arms around her, keeping her close to him, feeling her hands clutch his sides.

The kiss was innocent, and after a moment she stepped away, leaving Edward dazed.

"A goodnight kiss, I'll see you later." Bella turned to leave, grabbing her work hat off the ground where she appeared to have dropped it.

"Wait Bella!" Edward said, following her into the empty lobby, she turned nervously to face him.

Edward decided that Bella blushing was one of the most beautiful things on the planet, next to her laughing. He swallowed his fears, now assured that she liked him as much as he liked her.

"There's a question that I wanted to ask you last night that I didn't get the opportunity to ask."

"What's that?" She suddenly became very concerned with the state of her shoes.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Edward smiled as her head shot up to look at him. She smiled in return as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded into the crook of his neck and he resisted the urge to fully pick her up and do things with her on the couch that he would not want his parents to walk in on.

They continued to stand there innocently hugging until his R.A. walked in through the lounge doors, casting a glance at the pair of them before going into the laundry room.

Edward used all of his will power to push Bella away so he could look at her face. He smiled as he forced himself to remind her that he was in the middle of a task before she arrived.

"Do you want to stick around while I do my laundry?" She nodded again, seeming speechless as he led her into the laundry room again. His R.A. rushed to finish grabbing her clothes out of the dryer that had stopped.

Bella sat on top of a washing machine as Edward finished throwing his clothes into his own washing machine. She made little jokes about whatever boxers he had that wasn't just plain plaid, forcing him to make comebacks as he poured soap in and put quarters into the machine.

"Seriously though, little money marks? What are you? Scrooge?"

"Why would Scrooge have money symbols on his boxers?"

"If he lived in modern times, he would totally have money symbols on his boxers, and all his emails would have the footer 'Bah humbug.'" Bella smiled widely as Edward stepped between her legs.

"Do you often imagine what famous book characters boxers would look like if they had any?"

"Harry Potter has Snitches on his."

"Of course, of course." Edward held onto her hips as her arms encircled his neck. "Should I be jealous that you think about Harry Potter's boxers?"

"I think you would look better in them."

"Why thank you." Edward said, before pulling Bella to him.

Edward was sure that he could spend the rest of his life kissing Bella, even though this was the second time he had done it. Her lips were soft and fit against his perfectly, and her body seemed to meld with his. She brought her legs around his waist to bring him closer and the kiss turned much deeper.

Edward felt Bella's hand thread through his hair when he heard the cough from the door way, the pair turned to see a guy.

"That's my washing machine you're uh… on." He said, smirking in away that made Edward want to stand in front of Bella.

"Sorry!" Bella said as she jumped down, Edward said nothing as he led her away towards the elevator.

Once in the safety of the elevator, Edward turned to Bella.

"In the pursuit of honesty and all that, I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Bella hit the button for his floor before turning to face Edward.

"For accidentally groping you this morning."

"It's okay, but I'm not going to apologize for purposefully groping you last night. And that's that." Bella had a joking tone in her voice as she watched the floor numbers light up over the door.

"I feel scandalized." Edward crossed his arms over his chest, acting like he was offended and scarred.

"No, you feel good."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper kept glaring at the pair sitting on Edward's bed as the night progressed, causing Edward to ignore him as he lived through the bliss that he never had in Chicago.

"Seriously, I had a rough day, I should go back to my dorm and sleep." Bella said as she nestled further into his arms.

"I'm not stopping you from going back." Contrary to his words, his arms tightened around her.

"You guys make me sick!" Jasper finally exclaimed.

"Fine!" Bella moved to sit up, but Edward pulled her back.

"No don't listen to the bitter confederate!"

"Listen to the confederate! Ya really should! Actually I might go up to the mount. Would Alice be back in the dorm by now?"

"She would have been back an hour ago, she's only a manager, not a slave." Managers had to stick around to count what hadn't been sold. They also got to wear nifty polos instead of smocks. Edward had learned that the last time he went to a football game.

"That reminds me, since you guys work, does that mean you can't go to the game with the rest of us?" Edward asked.

"I was planning on taking the day off, football games are a hassle, I hear its great working during basketball season. If it isn't then I'm going to quit and work somewhere else." Bella played with one of Edward's hands as she answered.

"That'd be good."

"Although, I'd probably just go to hang out with you guys. I don't really like football."

Jasper's mouth dropped as he sat up in the beanbag chair on Jacob's side of the room. "What?"

"You heard me." Jasper was about to make a comment when the door flung open to reveal a disheveled Rosalie.

"Did I leave my shoes in here?" Edward pointed to the floor of the closet where he had knocked her shoes earlier. "Great thanks." She went over to the closet to grab her shoes. She narrowed her eyes at Bella and Edward as she slipped her shoes on. "When did you two get all cuddly?"

"This afternoon" Jasper replied, his eyes returning to his book.

"Finally. Emmett and I are going up to the mount, you guys in?"

"Yeah, I should probably go shower or something." Bella said mournfully as she moved slightly from Edward's arms. He didn't try to hold her back, he just pouted at her.

"I want to go hang out with Alice." Jasper said as he stood up, adjusting his clothes. "Just let me go dump my stuff in my room and yell at my roommate for sexiling me all day."

"He's not going to care if you yell at him, he's too happy from the last time."

"Ew too much information" Edward said, falling back on to the bed and letting Bella's torso block Rosalie.

He heard the door shut signaling Jasper leaving, and he looked at Bella as she shifted to face him. "You should come with us to the mount, seeing as we're all going to be up there, except for Jacob, where is he?"

Edward just shrugged. "He's off with some friends I guess. As for the mount, let me think, hang out with my friends or sit alone in my room… tough decision…." Bella's giggle was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Edward, you have an extra ticket to the next game right?" Edward sat up again.

"Yes?"

"Can my sister come? She wants to drive up to visit."

"Broken arm?"

"Broken leg, but she drives an automatic. Well, she drives my automatic, because I can't have the car here until next year." She glared into space at the rule. "Anyways, she's coming up to visit, and she likes football. She can be a tom boy from time to time. She wants to be a mechanical engineer." Pride seeped into her voice as she talked about her sister.

"Jacob's a mechanical engineer, maybe he can give her some tips."

"Really? He's not in any of my classes."

"That's because you're in sophomore and junior level courses and he isn't."

At that point Edward cut in, "You're a mechanical engineer?"

"Yes" She straigtened her back and glared at him, "Do you have a problem with a girl who wants to build cars?"

"Nah, I think it's cool, but I had you pegged for chemical, not mechanical."

"Whats your major anyways?"

Edward paused a moment before responding. He hadn't actually chosen yet but he was pretty sure what direction he wanted to go in, he just had to get around his father. "Pre-med"

"Nice!" The door opened to reveal Emmett and Jasper.

"Lets rock and roll people."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting close to 11 and the entire group was sitting in Alice's room, staring intently at the screen as Bond narrowly avoided getting killed by some villain with a ridiculously long victory speech when Edward's phone rang. Edward quickly got up and left the room as people continued to focus on Bond's cunning escape, only Bella acknowledged him getting up by making a quiet noise of protest.

"Edward speaking" He said into the phone as he leaned against the wall of the hall.

"Edward you have to come over now." Carlisle's voice rang clearly into the phone.

"It's 11! I'm not going to walk all the way there at night!"

"I have important news for you!"

"Did something bad happen?"

"No, something wonderful."

"What?"

"I'm not going to tell you over the phone, I might as well go pick you up so we can go out and celebrate."

_What the-? _"Celebrate? I'm on the mount."

"Actually, you know what?" Edward could suddenly hear Esme's giggling in the background.

"How about we meet for lunch tomorrow? I have news but um… I think I have stuff to do. Bye!" Without another word Carlisle hung up. Edward shook his head as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

_I will never get that image out of my head, I'm never going to not knock again. Gross._

Bond and M bantered on the screen as he walked back into the dorm room.

"Who was it?" Bella whispered into Edward's ear as he slid into the small seat with her.

"My weird cousin." She nodded in response and they both fixed their gaze back on the screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The movie ended and Alice kicked them all out (except for Jasper). Before they could even blink Rosalie and Emmett disappeared off to her room.

"I'ma walk Bella to her room," Edward said to Jacob, who had showed up after he had been called to join them. "Can you wait for me in the lobby?"

"Sure and uh…" Jacob leaned closer to whisper to Edward as Bella looked at the bulletin board. "Good job on growing a pair."

Edward hit Jacob on the shoulder before grabbing Bella's hand and going to her dorm with her. Jacob's laughter trailed off as he went to the lobby.

"So uh, this is my stop." Bella nervously shifted her wait as she brought one hand up to grasp her other arm.

_Say it Edward, Say it!_

"Yeah, so, if we're dating, we should probably go on a date."

"That is the definition of dating." Bella smiled up at him. Edward could only nod.

"How about Monday night?" He ventured, leaning against her door frame.

"Monday night is good." Bella said, stepping closer to him.

"Alright then, Monday night."

"Monday night."

"Yes. Mon-"

"Shut up and kiss me Edward."

Unwilling to upset a lady, Edward did as he was told. Innocent at first, the kiss quickly turned fierce, and he moved her against the door as her fingers threaded through his hair. He used his whole body to press her against the door, and almost completely lost himself in her. After a few moments, the need for air stopped him.

"I should… go and uh… bed." Bella said.

"Night." Edward stepped back to give her a small amount of space to move.

"Night!" She said before turning around and opening the door. With one last look at him, she turned around and shut the door.

He barely took one step away from the room when he heard a scream. Edward spun around as Bella yanked open the door and quickly slammed it shut behind her.

"Can open, worms everywhere!" She loudly exclaimed, before all but running into Edward's open arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Victoria was having sex on my bed!"

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around Bella, "you have got to get a transfer."

She let out a cry of agreement as Edward tugged her towards the lobby.

"Come on, you can crash with Jacob and me, I'll sleep on the floor."

Bella nodded weakly and let Edward lead her towards the lobby.

XXXXXXXXX

**-peeks around corner-**

**Sorry!!!! November was a busy ass month for me, then I totally forgot where I was going with this fic, then I found a new route to take.**

**I had to go over previous chapters to see what had been done, and I saw that Bella asked Edward if he had a gf twice**

**Finals week is coming up, then I shall be in Alabama! I'll try and post more, but I have another fic I want to work on and I severely need a beta.**

**REVIEW PLS!!!! Over 50 alerts and almost 30 reviews is good though ^^**


	6. Good news and sweet revenge

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. I am a struggling history student who has an obsession with fictional people.**

_At what point does it become sketchy to watch your girlfriend sleep?_

Edward pondered the answer to the question as he laid behind Bella, his hand propping up his head. Originally he'd been on the floor, but at some point in the night he'd been awaken by talking, Bella's of course. What shocked him was that she sounded terrified. Edward quickly shook her awake, and although he'd been able to deny her earlier when she asked him to sleep with her, he couldn't deny a crying Bella.

So there he was, way too early on a Sunday morning, watching his girlfriend sleep as they were (or what can be loosely defined as) spooning. There was a narrow alley of space between them, which in a way he was thankful, seeing as a certain part of his anatomy was reminding him that he was 18 with a beautiful girl in his bed. That same reason was why he damned the space.

_Keep it in your pants Masen_.

He had tried to get up and go to the shower but he couldn't get around Bella without waking her, so he stayed there thinking about the steroid problem in baseball.

Suddenly Bella shifted and turned around, Edward made sure his hips didn't brush against her as he smiled.

"Morning."

"You smell minty." Edward smiled as he reached behind himself and lifted the small package of peppermints he had left on his window sill the night before.

"I was trying to see how many I could eat before I get sick of them."

"How many?"

"Five"

"Only five?"

"They're not good ones."

"Will you two shut up? People are sleeping here." Jacob's muffled voice said from across the room.

"You could sleep through a hurricane." Bella said as one of her arms draped over Edward, and she nestled in Edward's chest. He grinned as he laid back down.

"Bella don't you have stuff to do?" Jacob's voice ventured. Bella's response was a sound muffled by Edward's shirt.

"Go away."

"No you."

"What are you guys? Five?" Edward finally cut in.

"Speaking of being five, I'll tell him about Bloomy." The words barely left Jacob's mouth before Bella shot up.

"Don't you dare!" She sounded pretty aggravated to Edward.

"Why don't you guys just shut up then?" Bella's response was to turn around and nestle into Edward's chest, with a mumbled curse and fell asleep. Shortly after Jacob's snores began to fill the room.

_This is going to be a long morning_.

Edward did his best to try and fall asleep again. Before he knew it, it was two hours later and Bella was groaning as she stood up.

"Edward? Do you have flipflops? I gotta go have a human moment." She said sleepily, Edward pointed to the shoes by the closet as he began to get up himself. She swooped down and pecked him on the cheek before grabbing the spare toothbrush he'd given her the night before and his toothpaste. He sat for a moment, propped up on his pillows as he just smiled. Too happy to stay quiet he began to whistle a 90's tune. He let his heavy eyelids shut.

"Freak" Jacob muttered from his side of the room.

"Jealous" was Edward's retort, before he returned to the tune.

"I do need to get a girlfriend, but one more likely to put out then Bella. You virgins have fun being virgins together."

"Oh shut up." Jacob thankfully did. Edward could hear him get up and slip on his own shoes, opening the door and greeting Bella as he left. Edward opened his eyes to see Bella right in front of him.

"Did you miss me?"

"Terribly" Bella smiled at his response and leaned forward to kiss him. She managed to climb back on his bed without breaking their lips. She sat beside him, leaning over as his arms wrapped around her. After a few moments the broke apart quietly breathing and taking each other in until Bella broke the silence.

"I think I could do that all day."

"I know I could."

"Why can't we again?"

"I have to go talk to Carlisle, he has news."

"Oh," Bella pouted "I probably should get some homework done."

"Maybe, but do you want to stick around until I have to go? We could get breakfast or something?"

"Lets do that."

And they did.

XXXXXX

"So part A is complete, on to part B!" Jacob exclaimed seconds after Bella bid the pair goodbye and left their dorm.

"What do you mean part B? We're dating! That was the whole point of the plan in the first place." Edward ran his fingers through his wet hair as he folded his legs on his bed. They had gone to get breakfast, and Edward quickly jumped in the shower as Bella watched Sunday morning cartoons in his t-shirt. The same shirt she was walking up to the dorm in. "Are you guys going to leave me alone now?"

"Fuck no."

"I hate you."

"Don't hate the player, hate the-"

"Do you want to die? Because I can make it happen, I have connections." Edward glared at Jacob.

"Aww come on! You know you love me." Jacob flipped open his phone and hit a few buttons "Emmett, it's time to tell Eddie part B."

Edward rolled his eyes as he heard thudding across the hall. Jasper and Emmett burst through the door and sat down in desk chairs facing Edward.

"Now Edward, don't get all… Edward."

"How am I supposed to not be me?"

"Part B is second base." Jasper cut off Emmett's rebuttal.

"What?" Edward sat up straight, shocked "What is wrong with you guys?"

"Now we all know about the accidental groping yesterday morning…" Jacob began.

"How do you know about that?"

"But it doesn't count." Emmett continued as the trio ignored Edward.

"You have to actually feel skin that is second base."

"Wait…" Jasper turned to Jacob and Emmett "What definition of second base are we using here?"

"Upper body fondling?" Emmett said with a shrug.

"I thought it was heavy petting?" Jasper turned to Jacob.

"I don't want to think of Bella and heavy petting."

"I do." Edward threw his shoe at Emmett as he got off the bed.

"I don't need to hear this, it's our relationship and by our I mean Bella and my relationship. This means that you guys are not involved with it. Because a couple is a twosome not a fivesome." Edward began to pull on his sneakers.

"Edward, if we left you to your own devices you guys would continue to just awkwardly hold hands all the time. We have to make sure that Operation: Leggy Brunette is a success. That way we can tell your children about it, just like we're going to tell Jasper's kids that the confederacy sucks."

"Hey!" Jacob patted Jasper on the back as Jasper glared at Emmett.

"This doesn't change the fact that we will now be dedicated to helping you grope Bella. We'll worry about heavy petting later." Emmett concluded, nodding as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not listening to you guys, my relationship with Bella will continue at a pace we deem okay, not a pace that you guys want." Edward began to look for his keys.

"Edward, trust us. You have no idea what you're doing." Jacob said.

"Yeah! How long were you with Melissa?" Jasper sat up straight in his chair again.

"Michelle, 3 months."

"And how far did you go with Megan?" Emmett leaned forward towards Edward.

Edward didn't say anything as he looked at the ceiling.

"See what we mean? I mean, Bella isn't a skank like Monica but still, you like her and you're awkward. And we're good at this." Jasper and Emmett nodded agreeing with Jacob's statement.

"If I go along with this, will you guys shut up?"

"The point of the plan is to talk you through this."

"What are you gunna stand behind me and coach me as I make out with Bella?"

"Ew, imagery." Jacob made a face. Edward slipped on his aviators as he glared at his so called friends sitting in front of him.

"I'm meeting Carlisle for lunch. I'll see you all later."

"Even though it was accidental what did it feel like?" Emmett shot after Edward as he left the room.

_The wonderful friends I have_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're dating now?" Carlisle asked as he moved his falafel from his plate to Edward's.

"Yeah and the guys have a plan to make sure I don't 'be all Edward' or whatever" Edward said as he jabbed the falafel with his fork.

"And she slept with you last night."

"Not slept slept, just in the same bed. I was on the floor at first, propriety and all but she had a nightmare so I ended up in bed."

"How'd that go?" A blush filled Edward's cheeks at the question.

"Lets just say that before Bella woke up this morning I thought about baseball alot." Edward averted his gaze from his cousin. When he finally looked up Carlisle had a smile on his face.

"What?"

"My little Edward is growing up!"

"Oh come on!"

"I remember when you ran away from Shelby Conner because you thought she had cooties."

"She drooled on everything! You can't blame an overactive child's imagination for thinking that was cooties!"

"Still." Edward decided to change the topic.

"What's the big news?"

"Esme will be here soon, I'm going to tell you after she arrives." A few minutes later the door flung open and she stepped in; face flush from the cold fall air and a grin splitting her face. Edward saw it before she even sat down.

"Is that grandma's ring?" Edward said a bit louder then he should have. The pair grinned even wider then before if that was even possible and nodded.

"Seriously? You're engaged?" Edward was grinning now. "That's amazing! It's about damn time!"

"That's not all Edward," Esme said, as she clasped Carlisle's hand in her own, "we don't want to wait very long, we're going to get married this winter break, in Chicago."

Edward was sure that he looked like a cartoon, eyes bugging out and jaw dropped to the floor.

"It's going to be a small wedding, you can invite whoever you want to, and we don't mean just one person of course. We just don't want to wait until next year, and we want to be married in the winter." Esme couldn't stop rambling, like she did when she was excited. Carlisle just gazed at her, completely besotted.

"That's great! Have you told Uncle yet?"

"No you're the first." Carlisle tore his gaze away from his fiancée to smile at Edward, "I was kind of wondering if you wanted to be my best man."

"Best man? Really? What about El-"

"He'll be a groomsman, and he'll even throw the bachelor's party if you don't want to, I know how you feel about those kinds of things. But you're like a little brother to me and I want you to be my best man, what do you say?"

"Yes! Of course!" Edward stood up and hugged Carlisle over the table. "I'd be honored, and I'll throw you the greatest bachelor party ever."

"And by you throwing it you mean Emmett via you."

"Yes."

"Of course." Edward sat back down, as Carlisle and Esme scooted closer to each other.

"Esme, I hope you're ready to join our family."

"Oh you know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's up? You've been practically bouncing all day." Not too far from the Middle Eastern restaurant that Edward had ate at the night before sat Bella, moving around her General Tso's Chicken on her plate, casting a curious glance at her boyfriend.

"Oh nothing, I just got asked to be Carlisle's best man yesterday." Bella dropped the piece of chicken she gingerly lifted with her chopsticks.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, do you want to be my date?"

"I'd love to! When is it? Is it going to be at Hendricks Chapel?"

Edward shook his head, "it's going to be at my Aunt's favorite greenhouse or the church my family goes to."

"Wait what?"

"They're getting married in Chicago over Christmas break."

"I can't afford a plane ticket to Chicago!"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll take care of it." Edward waved his hand as he picked up a piece of Orange Beef and popped it into his mouth.

"You're going to buy me a plane ticket to Chicago."

Edward nodded as he swallowed, "and to where ever you need to go afterwards, Phoenix or Forks."

"Edward its too much!"

"Seriously, don't worry about it. It's nothing, I'd love to have you come to the wedding."

"But what about everyone else?"

"They're coming too, they just don't know it yet."

"Where are you going to put everyone?"

"I have a big house and a nice mom."

"You're too much Edward." Bella said with a smile.

"Hey! My favorite cousin is getting married-"

"Your only cousin" Bella interjected.

"I'm not going to skimp on the details. Besides, Emmett and Jacob are going to set up the bachelor's party for me and they need to have jasper around and the girls will want to keep an eye on them." Edward smiled widely "And you just have to come to make sure that I don't get bored with them."

"Won't you have your friends from high school with you?" Edward shrugged and looked down at his plate, slightly uncomfortable with the change of topic.

"I doubt they'll be around."

"Why not?"

"Because I probably won't invite them."

"Again, why not?"

"My friends from high school… they were kind of… well… they're dicks." Edward shrugged, "I don't really like hanging out with them anymore, which is one of the reasons why I don't go to the same school as them."

"That has got to suck, why did you hang out with them in the first place?"

"Because they were around I guess." Edward became increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Why-"

"Do you want to go get dessert after dinner?" Edward hoped he was passing the right message to Bella. She scrutinized him for a moment.

"Okay fine, but I'm paying."

"You can try."

"It's dinner or dessert." Edward felt the corner of his mouth twitch as he began to grin.

"Fine, pay for dessert." Bella threw a victory fist partially in the air, restraining herself from being too exuberant in the restaurant.

"So did you talk to Victoria yet?"

"She says that they were drunk and she thought it was her bed, but she doesn't seem to feel guilty. I know it's petty but I kinda want to get back at her."

"How are you supposed to do that?" Bella shrugged as she ate the last piece of chicken. Edward smiled when a loud voice interrupted their meal.

"Edward Cullen!" Edward turned to face the voice.

"Mr. Aro!" Edward stood up to shake the man's hand.

"Fancy running into you here. I haven't seen you since you were in middle school! You were practicing Bach. I heard you came here now. Pre-law I'm sure." Aro's grin showed an unnatural amount of teeth "Who's the pretty little lady?"

_I'm sure Bella loves being called a little lady_ Edward inwardly winced at his the lack of tact his father's friend had.

"This is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is my dad's friend Aro. He teaches law at NYC"

Bella graciously stuck out her hand to shake Aro's hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"And you darling." Without another word, Aro turned to Edward "So how do you like the pre-law system here?"

"Just getting all my requirements out of the way, haven't take any real pre-law classes yet."

"As soon as you do, you'll realize that it would be best to transfer to NYC and I'll make sure that you have a spot." Aro said, winking excessively, "Maybe I'll even find a place for the little lady here, oh my associates are signaling me, I must go give a lecture now. Will you be attending Edward?"

"Late study group with some friends for a test tomorrow, I don't want to fail in class."

"Keep that 4.0!" Aro said as he walked away, waving to the pair.

Bella's eyes followed him out the door before she turned to Edward. "So why'd you tell him that you were pre-law? I thought you were pre-med"

"I am, but I don't want my dad to find out through his obnoxious friend. Actually I'd rather he'd never find out but at some point he'd see my doctor's coat or something." Edward grabbed the last piece of chicken on his plate with his chopsticks.

"What's wrong with being a doctor?"

"Nothing, just that it isn't being a lawyer, which is a terrible sin in the eyes of my father."

"What?" Edward realized just how much he was revealing that he definitely did not want Bella to know just yet.

"It's complicated, you never told me what your major is."

"Can you guess?"

"Whatever it is, it has to do with English."

"You right, English Major."

"What do you want to do?"

"Write, teach, get paid for reading. Whatever I can do." Bella said with a smile.

"Someone is getting a book for their birthday." Edward paused for another second "When is your birthday?"

"It was a week or two before we started talking."

"I owe you one then."

"You don't have to." Bella's blush returned which made Edward smile. They were becoming less awkward around each other but she still blushed like crazy. It made him happy on some level.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't"

"You're going to drive me crazy."

"You're loving it."

"If you could be any place in the world right now, where would you be?" Edward didn't even pause at the change in conversation.

"Would you be with me?"

"Sure."

"Brazil, you?"

"Italy."

Edward smiled as the waitress gave him the bill. "Would I be with you?"

"Yeah, and you'd be shirtless too." Bella said with a wink as she opened her fortune cookie.

XXXXXXXXX

They were walking down the hall to Bella's dorm as Bella finished the last of the ice cream they split.

"Whats your favorite flower?"

"Freesias."

"Really?"

"Yes. Who is your favorite writer?"

"Anyone of the classic female writers."

"I'm not surprised."

"How about you?" Edward just shrugged in response.

"Do you want to come in and sit down for a second before taking that long hike back to Booth?"

"Of course."

Bella opened the door and stepped inside. Before letting Edward in she paused, and turned with a mischievous grin on her face. "Want to help me with something?"

"Sure?" Bella grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him onto the side of the divide that belonged to Victoria. It smelled thickly of cheap perfume and cologne, with the subtle smell he associated with seedy clubs. Bella sat on her roommate's messy bed and pulled Edward's face towards her. Her hand slid up from his collar into his hair, holding him to her as they furiously kissed. She began to lean back and he leaned over her, his knee propped on the bed between her legs, and his hands on either side of her head holding him up. She scooted back allowing him to move closer as she wrapped her other arm around his waist.

Edward was pretty sure he was dead and in heaven. The smell of Bella, so wonderful, overrode the thick smell of crappy perfume on the bed. He let Bella have full control and let her nudge him on the shoulder. Taking the hint he rolled so that she was on top, straddling his hips. Edward's hands flew to Bella's hips to make sure she stayed close to him. They were practically glued together and they hadn't come up for air since they entered the room. Bella's tongue (or was it his own? He wasn't sure anymore) opened his lips and Edward all but moaned at the feeling. He could feel her shirt riding up and he wasn't sure what to do. All he knew was that he could stay this way forever.

A loud bang out in the hall followed by cussing made Bella jump up from the bed, she tugged Edward to her own side of the room around the concrete divide. He plopped down onto her bed and she sat right next to him, both of them grinning like idiots.

Victoria slammed open the door and all Edward could see was her hair as she stormed into her side of the room.

"Thanks Edward" Bella said, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "That means a lot to me."

"Anytime Bella, anytime." Edward said with a cocky smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"You made out on Victoria's bed, with Bella, so Bella could have something to secretly gloat about behind her roommate's back?"

Edward nodded as he gingerly nibbled on his chicken sandwich. Emmett leaned back in his seat.

"Damn, now I want to make out with Rose on her roommate's side of the room. That sounds hot."

"You're such a freak Em."

"Says you. So how is this bachelor thing going to go down?"

"You set it up, just tell me how much it's going to cost, and whether or not I'm going to have to lie about the events to my mother."

"That depends, does your mom like sexy sexy strippers?"

"I've never asked."

"What an inconsiderate son. No wonder you're still a virgin." Edward rolled his eyes. Since Emmett's discovery, he'd been linking every flaw in Edward's character with the fact that he's still a virgin, just to piss him off. Like if he lost his virginity all would be well in the world of Edward.

_Well… he might have a point there…_

Edward began to fiercely ignore the voice in his head.

"Either way, don't make it 50 strippers or something, Carlisle wouldn't like that."

"Why do I get the feeling that the only stripper Carlisle wants to see is Esme?"

Edward winced at the imagery "Will people stop doing that? With the gross and the putting it in my head?"

"You just made a funny face!"

"When is his face not funny?" Jasper said as he slid into the chair next to Emmett.

"Probably when he was being kinky with Bella last night on Victoria's bed."

"I disagree, it was probably worse then." Jasper said with a grin as he stole an apple off of Emmett's tray and bit into it with a loud crunch.

"You guys are horrible. Are you coming to the wedding then?"

"What wedding?" Jasper said, mouth full of apple.

"Carlisle's"

"Course!" Jasper swallowed. "Are the girls going?"

"Bella is, and I'm sure the others will follow."

"Nice! So what's this about being kinky?"

"I think the growth of his balls is official. He made out with Bella as hot as virgins can get on Victoria's bed."

"I'm happy about your balls deciding to exist."

"I hate you both."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hahahahah Quick updates! I decided to post this as a sorry for being so slow. I was hit with some plot bunnies and I ended up writing instead of doing hw like I should of. With finals and whatnot coming up I should do as much as I can.**

**Sorry about forgetting a disclaimer last chapter, it should be fairly obvious that I am not stephenie meyer, or the creator of someone as sexy as Edward. He was a bit OC in some parts of the various dinners but I'm having fun writing him**

**^.^**

**(also sorry if theres any // left when I post, it means Edward is thinking. For some reason my computer won't let my italicize text, or bold, or underline… so I have to do it all on )**

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!**

**(thanks to ilovejesssss, Count silverwing, pippapear, edwardandbellabelong2gether, sarkule, akamrsedwardcullen and especially love-james-potter (I love him too))**


End file.
